A Forgotten Past
by AnimeSmash
Summary: A book. A book is what changed Marth and Ike's lives. Read on to find out more.
1. First Day of School

**Hey guys! I'm so excited to start this story. But just know I DO NOT own any of the characters or Super Smash Bros. Both belong to Nintendo. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 1:First Day of School

"Hurry up Marth! We're gonna be late!" I heard my sister yell as I was putting on my shoes. Or rather I say stepsister, but I 'll get to that later.

"Hold up Lucina, give me three seconds!" I yelled back in response as I grabbed my backpack and ran downstairs, Today was the first day of school (yes, school starts in October for us), and of course, Lucina, my annoying stepsibling dressed in a navy blue dress with navy blue boots and a gold headband, didn't want to be late. Me, Marth, midnight blue hair, cerulean eyes, and all that stuff, was dressed in a powder blue T-shirt and jeans with my navy blue high-tops and navy blue jacket, didn't really care. "Hurry up and let's go Marth." Lucina growled as she started walking out the door. So I grabbed a quick granola bar and walked out the door with Lucina.

Finally, we arrived at school. "Oh Lucina. I want to introduce you to my friends." I said as I searched around for my friends, who I easily found, thanks to Roy.

"Only if you meet mine." she said as we kept walking, motioning her friends to follow.

"Hey guys!" I called out as me and Lucina walked towards them. "I want you to meet someone. This is...Ow!" I cried as I just remembered I hadn't tied my shoes and tripped over my shoelace.

"Hey Marth. You okay?" Ike, a sixteen year old boy (and the oldest of all my friends) with indigo spiky hair, and cobalt eyes, asked as he extended his hand to help me up.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." I mumbled as I brushed the dirt of my jeans and shirt. "Guys. This is my stepsister, Lucina. Lucina, this is Ike, Pit, Link, and Roy." I said as I pointed out each of my friends. "So this is your twin sister?" Roy asked as he walked up to Lucina and shook her hand.

"Roy! You know she not my twin sister, and you know I was adopted during the summer." I said as I playfully hit Roy. "So Lucina, who are your friends?" Link asked as he looked up and saw four other people.

"Right. Guys, this is my stepbrother Marth." she said as she shoved me in right in front of her friends, even though she knows I'm painfully shy in front of other people, making me blush and look down as I waved hello, then stood next to Ike. "And this is Ike, Link, and Pit, my brother's friends." she stated as she pointed my friends out. "And these guys are Inigo, my cousin Owain, my boyfriend Reflet, and his twin sister Robin" Lucina finished as she walked up to Reflet.

"Your what?" I asked shocked and a little confused..

"My boyfriend. You don't have one?" she asked as my whole face turned red of embarrassment.

"No he's too..." Roy started trying to think of a nice word.

"Shy you could say." Link laughed as he put his arm around my shoulder. Then the bell rang, saying that we could go in and get ready for the first day. "Hey Ike." I started as we went to out lockers. "What's your first class? Mine is...history." I said as I looked up at Ike.

"Great, so is mine. With Ms. Tiki I'm guessing." he asked as I nodded my head.

"Hey, so is mine!" Link, Pit, and Roy said at the same time.

"Great. The whole groups together." Ike said as he squeezed all four of us between his arms, which wasn't a problem considering the fact he was a tall as some of the twelfth graders, and we're only in tenth grade.

"Then let's hurry up and go." Pit said as we grabbed our stuff and walked to Ms. Tiki's history class.

* * *

"Good morning class. Let's begin right away. For our first unit, we're doing us and our family. So first, we're do where we're from." she said as my face fell. "So your partner will be who you're sitting next to." Well, I was glad my partner was Ike. "Now begin." she said as papers were handed out. "Okay Marth. The first question is where are you from?" Ike started as he wrote something down. "Marth come on, you have to write something." Ike said as he looked me straight in the eyes.

"Easy for you to say." I mumbled back and put my head inside my arms, which were folded on the table.

"What do you mean?"

"At least you know where you're from. I don't know a thing about my past."

"But I only know is that I'm from Crimea."

"That's still more than me."

"Well let's see the questions that we can answer." he said with a reassuring smile. So by the time we finished, Ike answered three of the ten questions and I hadn't answered any questions. "Alright class, who wants to go first?" Ms. Tiki asked as Link and Zelda raised their hands. "Yes, Link and Zelda."

"Um well, both of us are from Hyrule which is on the...northeast side of the world." Link started as he looked at Zelda.

"And the Princess of Hyrule, if she's still there, which I assume she is, is Princess Lana ***** Also, something interesting about Hyrule is actually a prophesy. They say a hero clad in green will save Hyrule if it were ever to fall into destruction." Zelda finished, letting Link have the last one

"Lastly, you can tell when people are from Hyrule because they tend to have sensitive ears." he said as he pulled back his dirty blond hair from in front of his ears to show that they were somewhat pointed.

"Interesting fact." Ms. Tiki finished as we clapped. "Okay, who wants to go next?" she asked as she pointed to another group. When she had gotten to all the groups except one, that's when I lost it. The one group was me and Ike, at least Ike had some information to go off of. My page was blank! "Alright Ike, Marth, it's your turn." she said as she looked me straight in the eyes. But luckily, Ike went first.

"I don't know that much, since I was adopted. But I know I'm from Crimea, located east of here, next to...Pherae and...Altea. And for something interesting...well, okay. This is actually a legend that was shared with Altea as well. They say, one day over a war with Altea and Crimea fighting together, the prince and his best knight, just...disappeared. No one knows what happened to them, and I don't know much about Altea so... that's all I got." Ike finished, sitting down with a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Ike. Marth, now it's your turn. Where are you from?" Ms. Tiki asked, me cowering to answer. Besides the fact I don't really have an answer, I'm still painfully shy.

"Well...um...I...I don't know." I replied softly, hearing a few snickers from my classmates. "I know I was adopted, and that's it."

"You don't know anything?" Ms. Tiki asked, shocked by my answer.

"No ma'am." I replied softly, my hair covering my eyes as I sat down. Then the whole class burst out laughing (except for Ike, Link, Pit, Roy, and Zelda) as the bell rang, and we silently walked out the door.

"What's your next class Marth?" Ike asked awkwardly as we had been walking in silence.

"PE." I replied softly as we had reached the gym, Pit and Roy parting from us to go to science.

* * *

Yes, my next class was PE, but nothing really happened, so I moved on. "Okay Ike, what's next?" I asked as I looked at my schedule and smiled from ear to ear. My next class was Japanese 2, which was one of my two favorite classes.

"Japanese 2." Ike finally answered snapping me out of my thoughts. "With Mr..." he stopped in his sentence, making me look at my schedule and hold back my laughter.

"What's so funny?" Roy asked as he looked at his schedule and blushed. "Haha. Very funny you two." Roy said as we walked into classroom and sat down, me waving at Mr. Eliwood, Roy's father.

"Okay, I'll start right away. My name is Mr. Eliwood and welcome to Japanese 2. If you were in this class last year, I'd like to hear your introductions. I'd like to start with you Marth." he said as I nodded my head and took a deep breath. "Followed by Roy, Lucina, Pit, Reflet, Inigo, Owain, then Robin."

"Okay. Watashinonamaeha watashi ga fifteendesu, Marusu aru, to watashi no jijitsu wa, kono Ni~Tsu no watashinōkiniiri no kurasudesu." I finished, knowing it was a long intro, but Mr. Eliwood was okay with it, after all, he did say I was one of his best students. Then my other friends went.

Roy: "Kon'nichiwa. Watashi wa Roi-kun... Mr. Eliwood wa watashinochichidearimasu." he said, with a smile from Mr. Eliwood, yet a blush got to him.

Lucina: "Nē, watashi wa fifteendakedo, Rukina, to watashi wa natsu no ma ni watashi no otōto to shite Marusu o saiyō shimashita."

"Rukina!" I cried, blushing slightly by her final comment. "What gives?"

"Sorry Marusu, I needed a fact. Now let Pit go." she concluded as Pit went.

Pit: "Kon'nichiwa, watashinonamaeha Pitto, watashi wa fifteenda, to watashi wa six-sai no toki, watashi wa saiyō sa remashita."

Reflet ***** : "Nē, watashi wa,Reflet watashi wa sixteenda, to watashi no futago no stsier wa Robin."

Inigo: "Kon'nichiwa, watashi wa Azūru to watashi wa fifteendesu. And I know I don' have a fact, but oh well."

Owain: "Nē, watashi no namae no Owain wa, watashi wa fifteen-dashi, Rukina no watashi no itoko."

Robin: "Kon'nichiwa, watashi wa, Robin watashi wa sixteenda, to Reflet no watashi no futago no kyōdai" she said, ending the introductions.

"Very good. I can tell some of you have been practicing." Mr. Eliwood stated as we sat down. "So, before we being, and forgive my former students but I'll need you to answer this again, why do you want to take this class?" he asked as a couple hands shot up, mine included. "Yes, Marth."

"Well, I want to take this class because I've always saw Japanese as an interesting language."

"But you speak fluent Japanese." he said with a smile, trying to get me to go deeper into my statement. Mr. Eliwood is probably knows more about me than anyone else in world, so he knows about my hidden past and all that.

"Well, I think Japanese was the language of where I'm from. That might be the reason I'm so fluent."

"But same with Lucina, Robin, Reflet, Inigo, Owain, Roy, and me, but you seem more fluent than some of us." he finished as a look of bewilderment crossed my face. I didn't know what to say next.

"Alright Mr. Eliwood, you got me this time." I said sitting back in my chair.

"Very well. And that's what our first unit is on...Learning areas that have strong Japanese influences. There's lots of place that have Japanese influences, but I'm only going to talk about three of the places. These the place, Altea, Crimea, and Pherae, make up the tri-sector." he said as he pulled down a map. "Now only three of these place actually spoke Japanese. Can anyone name them?" he asked as a few hands slowly went up, only one hand shooting up. "Yes, Roy?"

"Altea and Pherae." he said with a huge smile on his face.

"That's right, but what about the third place?" he asked as Ike raised his hand. "Yes, you um... Forgive me but please tell me your name."

"Ike sir. And anyway, isn't the place Crimea?" he asked as Mr. Eliwood smiled.

"Yes. But do you know of its origin?"

"No sir."

"Very well. Crimea was the only place who didn't speak Japanese in that region." he said as Reflet raised his hand.

"So...is that why there was the war of Crimea, Altea, and...um...I don't remember."

"That's okay, but yes, that's very true. And that brings us to this. Marth, Roy, hand out the papers." he said as we stood up and looked at the paper. Then when we were all finished, we looked at the paper as he continued talking. "This is a little paragraph about Crimea, Altea, and the war. Marth, would you please read it out loud."

" _The war was in its highest peak. The two allies, Altea and Crimea, once joined by the prince from Altea and a knight from Crimea, seemed victorious, until...news spread that they had both disappeared. Because of this, once allies started turning on each other, creating the biggest war ever seen in history." I finished reading, my eyes wide as saucers. This was one of the best stories I had ever read. I had to get the full book._

"So, what does this tell you Marth." Mr. Eliwood asked me, snapping me out of my daydream.

"Um, it tells me each place, kingdom I'd say, had something that was special to them, and since they were united for such a long time, they assumed they each took the other kingdoms most prized possession, the prince of Altea and his best knight, from Crimea."

"That's a good answer, and I couldn't agree more. When each kingdom found out their best man was missing, they had another war against each other, friends against friends. Some people refer to it as the war of Japanese and English." Then the bell rang, cueing the end of Japanese 2. "Alright class, think on that story and we'll discuss more tomorrow." he said as we left the room, getting ready for our next class

* * *

I'm going to skip to the end of the day now. I had pretty much my core (Math, Science, Social Studies, and ILA) class, which were pretty boring. So I'll move on to my second favorite class, art, once more with Mr. Eliwood, who stopped teaching Japanese 3rd period (my period) and taught art for the rest of the day. "Good afternoon class. If you already had me, you know my name is Mr. Eliwood, and welcome to Advanced Art. So today, I want you to draw either friends or family." he said as we got paper, pencils, and colored pencils and began drawing.

After a couple minutes, I had decided to do friends. So I started to draw Ike, Roy, Pit, Link, and me. And about halfway through, when I was done with Pit and Roy and I was starting to draw Ike, Roy looked over at my drawing. "How do you draw so well? Your picture look so lifelike." he said as I looked at his painting.

"Yours looks amazing Roy." I said as I smiled at his painting. He had decided to do family, so he was drawing Mr. Eliwood, his mom, and himself. And it was true, he was way above an adverege drawer, but he still claimed he wasn't as good as me.

"There's no way I'm as good as you though." Roy commented as he took another good look at my picture before we both continued drawing and talking.

"But you have your own kind of special way to draw." I said as I looked for an indigo colored pencil in the stack

"And I guess your do too." Roy finished unaware that Mr. Eliwood was behind us

"That's a very true fact Roy." he said, causing Roy to jump a little before blushing. "No two people draw the same. So stop comparing yourself to Marth. You still draw wonderfully." he finished as me and Roy nodded and continued drawing.

Later on, Mr. Eliwood had told us to stop drawing and present our picture, of course my least favorite part of any class. So, all the other students went leaving me and Roy. "Roy, would you and Marth go up and present?" Mr. Eliwood asked as we walked up to the front of the room. I looked around and noticed some whispering, most likely from why were we both walking up instead of one at a time, which was because I get shy when I'm performing and I don't see my friends in the audience. So sometimes, I'll have Roy or Ike or Link come up and I'll whisper in their ear and they'll say it out loud.

"So, this is my painting." Roy started as he held up his painting, some of the students facial expression changing. "First off is me, Roy. So this is actually a replica of my family picture when I was first starting middle school. So that's me in the middle, and on my left is mom, and on the right is my dad, Mr. Eliwood, and this is my family." Roy concluded as the class clapped, which sadly, meant it was my turn. So I started with a wave and whispered something in Roy's ear.

"Okay, he starts with 'Hi, I'm Marth and I drew a picture of me and my friends'" he said as I held up my picture, the whole class growing a new expression. Then I whispered something else in his ear.

"Okay, 'These are my best friends, Ike, Link, Pit, and Roy' or me" he finished, me smiling and silently laughing at the last comment.

"'And this picture shows the day we first met. It was...7th grade, we were in PE and we needed groups, so we were all in a group and we became the amazing five.'" he finished for me as the class clapped.

"Thank you, Marth, Roy. The bell will ring any minute, so please start cleaning, and moments after, the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. We were allowed to bring our backpacks for our last class, so that meant most of the students left, leaving me and Roy. "I'm going to look for Ike." Roy said as he walked out the door and down the hallway. Then I walked up to Mr. Eliwood, who was at his desk looking at the drawings.

"Mr. Eliwood?" I asked causing him to look up from his papers.

"Yes Marth, what is it?"

"That small story segment we read in Japanese 2, was that from a book?"

"Indeed it was, why are you asking?"

"I wanted to know what the book was called. It seems really interesting."

"Okay, the book is called, _The Famous War of History: A Book About the Crimean and Altean War_ _"_ he said as he looked back up at me, with me returning with a nod as I walked out the classroom and in the library.

* * *

I had gone to the library and gotten the book, but little did I know, the secrets in store for me and my friends. All caused by a few little books.

* * *

 **Yeah, I finished the first chapter of The Forgotten Past. I can already tell that this might go through November even though it's a Halloweenish story. But I don't think you guys would mind.**

 **Side Note: I was so busy with this I forgot to finish The Promise, so I'll get on that soon.**

 **Also, anytime there's a character with same name but different gender, namely Morgan and Robin from Awakening, the male character will always get the Japanese name.**

 **Lastly, I am quite aware that Lana (from Hyrule Warriors) is not the Princess of Hyrule. Well I don't want to do any royalty going to a high school, so for now, pretend she is.**

 **Japanese Translations (Rough):**

 **Marth: "I'm Marth, I'm fifteen, and I got adopted over the summer."**

 **Roy: "Hello. I'm Roy, I'm fifteen and...Mr. Eliwood's my father."**

 **Lucina: "Hey, I'm Lucina, I'm fifteen, and Marth is my older brother that I adopted."**

 **Pit: "Hi, I'm Pit, I'm fifteen, and I was adopted and moved to Smashville when I was six."**

 **Reflet: "Hey, I'm Reflet, I'm sixteen, and my Robin's my twin sister."**

 **Inigo: "Hello. I'm Inigo, I'm fifteen...(The rest is English)**

 **Owain: "Hey, my name is Owain, I'm fifteen, and Lucina's my cousin."**

 **Robin: "Hi! I'm Robin, I'm sixteen, and Reflet's my twin brother."**

 **Story Question:**

 **What do you think is in the book?**


	2. A Strange Dream

**Hey guys! I'm so excited to start this story. But just know I DO NOT own any of the characters or Super Smash Bros. Both belong to Nintendo. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Mysterious Nightmare

Me, Ike, and Roy had finally reached Roy's house. "Finally, I thought we'd never be home." Ike said as he threw down his bag on Roy's floor.

"So what should we do first?" Roy asked as he turned on the T.V. in his room and hopped on his bed.

"What's to eat?" Ike asked as he checked his phone before putting it in his back pocket.

"You always want to eat Aiku." I laughed as I checked my phone before putting it in my bag. I told my stepdad and sister that I was staying over, so there shouldn't be any distractions.

"We can go to the café." Roy said as he checked the time. "I just need to ask my dad.

"That's sounds good." Ike and I said at the same time.

* * *

We asked Mr. Eliwood if the café was fine, and he said yes. So we headed to the café. When we got there, we ordered our food and sat down.

"So Roy, Halloween's coming up." Ike brought up, trying to ease the boredom. "What are you going to be?"

"I'm going to be a duke, and my dad's going to be a lord. I know it's kind of cheesy, but we thought it would be fun." Roy said blushing a little as he replied.

"I think it's a cool idea. Most people wouldn't get creative like that." I replied as the waiter dropped of our food.

"So what are you going to be?" Roy asked.

"Well...um.."

"Aiku and I were going to be the prince and knight from the Altean and Crimean legend." I said as I looked up at Ike.

"You never told me that!" he argued, making me laugh.

"I _was_ going to tell you." I said holding in my laughter.

"You're really into that story, aren't you Marth?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, I don't know why, but it seems right to me. Like, that's my life, but it sounds silly."

"So, you think you're the prince?" Ike asked.

"No, I feel like I was in the war. Like that's how I lost my memories." I said with a sigh as I looked down and my hands.

"Well, whatever you're past is, we'll help you understand it and figure out what it is." Ike said as we got up and left.

"Thanks you guys. Now let's go, it's getting late." I said as we got up and left.

* * *

Later on that night, we all headed off to bed. I was sleeping next to Ike on the floor with a blanket and a pillow ready to go off to Dreamland, but sadly, I couldn't make it.

* * *

 _I was running, running from something, but I didn't know what it was. I turned to see what was chasing me, but I didn't see anything. I was being chased by...darkness, that didn't make sense. And where were the others? I called out for Ike and Roy, but I didn't get an answer. I kept running, running, running. Soon, my legs had gotten tired, but I had to keep running, I didn't know why, but I just had to. That is, before I collapsed on the floor. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. It was like there were chains on my legs, preventing me from going on. I looked up and finally saw what was chasing me. Men in red on horse, lots of them. Like a whole army, and they were coming up fast. Were they after me? I didn't know if they were after me, but I was about to find out. That is, until someone else on a horse rode up and grabbed me, then we started going lightning speed. My eyes were closed at the time, but I opened them to see who saved me from the men._

 _"Aiku?!" I asked in shock as we rode off._

 _"Prince Marth, are you okay?"_

 _"Yes, I'm fine but..." I stopped in the middle of my sentence, registering what he said. He called me 'Prince Marth'. This is insane, I'm no prince._

 _"But what milord?"_

 _"What? Nothing."_

 _"You're not usually this scatterbrained, are you sure you're okay?"_

 _"Yes, I'm just shocked by those men." I stated, which was true, but not in the way this Ike meant._

 _"Gra's men? I bet they're the ones who started this. Our enemy wants more than we think. I'm sure of it." Gra? I've never heard of them. I was getting more and more confused by the second. Who was Gra? And what the heck is going on in general. Ike is calling me Prince Marth, I'm being chased by some weird men, and...my clothes! I had looked down and noticed I was not wearing my T-shirt, jeans, and jacket. But, my thoughts were interrupted when I was suddenly thrown off the horse Ike and I were riding, and I was thrown on the ground, landing with a soft thud._

 _Then I looked up to see the men that were chasing me earlier had captured Ike, one of them had a hand over his mouth, and a single rope had surrounded his body, but after a little struggling from Ike, the hand was removed. "Prince Marth! Run and don't look back." he cried as I nodded and started running. And I followed his word, I didn't look back, period. Although I was worried about Ike, I couldn't look back. I was too scared to look back. I didn't know what was going on behind me, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to know. So I kept running, I didn't care if my legs were going to give out. I just kept running. Then, I heard horse behind me. Great, they were after me. I wanted to turn around, but I remembered what Ike told me. So I kept running. That is, until a single rope wrapped around my body, stopping me in my tracks. Then I turned to see Gra's men behind me, grabbing me, and riding off with me and Ike in the back._

 _Later on, I woke up to find myself tied to a chair with ropes across my chest, around my wrist, and legs, suspended in the air, a few inches above some liquid. The I looked over and saw Ike in the same state, staring at me. "Prince Marth, are you okay?" he asked me as I looked down._

 _"Yes but...where are we?" I said struggling to get out of my binds._

 _"Don't struggle milord. Underneath us is some powerful liquid."_

 _"What is it?" I asked curiously as I looked down to see a green liquid underneath us both._

 _"I'm not quite aware of it's name, but I am aware of what it does."_

 _"Well what does i..." I began before I heard the door behind us open and close._

 _"Well, well, if it isn't the Prince of Altea finally awake." I turned (to the best of my ability) to see a man in red walking towards a set of two levers._

 _"You're one of Gra's men!" Ike shouted in rage. "I knew it was you. Let us go!"_

 _"Now, our leader wouldn't want that." he said as he pulled a lever and I shot downwards into the cold, green liquid then came back out, coughing and shivering. "That was just a test run. Next is the real deal." he said as he put his hands on both the levers._

 _"No way! Let the prince go!" Ike shouted as the guard chuckled to himself and walked towards me._

 _"Fine, I'll let him go." he said as he loosend my ropes and walked away. Then, I felt a rush of air as Ike and I descended downwards into the liquid again. It had so much force, I fell out of the ropes and into the liquid, which was a lot deeper an denser than I thought. I looked up and saw Ike through the liquid, unconscious, but still in the chair. But as for me, I looked up and saw an empty chair. Then, my head started thrashing. I could feel myself losing consciousness, but at the same time, I couldn't move to get to the surface. Then, I saw dots blurring my vision, until I went black._

* * *

I woke up with a soft, startled scream and heavy breathing. What was that? It was a nightmare I guess, but a strange one indeed. I couldn't go back to sleep with that in mind. I looked up towards Roy's small lamp on his nightstand, then the clock which read 2:15. It was way too early to wake the others. So I decide to read my book I'd gotten from the library. I opened the book and noticed that the first story was the treaty between Crimea and Altea, but there were no pictures, so I got out my notebook, pencil, and colored pencils in case I needed to draw something out. Then I read to see they had given a description of the prince and his best knight, that was a perfect thing to draw. _"Okay._ " I thought to myself as I started to draw. " _The prince has midnight blue hair, cerulean eyes, and pale skin."_ I thought aloud as I took out the colors, and started drawing. When I had finished, satisfied with my work, I continued to read to find a description of the knight. " _And as for the knight, he has indigo spiky hair, cobalt eyes, and fair toned skin."_ I finished as I continued to draw the knight. When I was done, I looked at both pictures before I noticed something. "Wait a minute. These two picture look like...(gasp)"

* * *

 **That concludes Chapter 2 of The Forgotten Past. Even thought this is a Halloweenish story, it's going to go way past Halloween considering the fact it's in 2 days and I have school, dance, and at least 4 more chapters. So yeah.**

 **P.S. Tell me what you think. I'd love to hear your feedback. So pretty please comment. :)**


	3. Being Watched

**I DO NOT own any of the characters or Super Smash Bros. Both belong to Nintendo. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Being Watched

 _"Wait a minute..."_ I thought to myself as I looked at the pictures I drew. "These pictures...they look like me and Aiku!" I whisper-yelled to myself as I looked at Ike, then the picture. "I probably drew it wrong." I thought as I looked at the other picture. "But then...there's no reason it should look like me." By now, I was panicking. I didn't know what to do. "I guess I'll just go outside." I thought as I checked the time, which read 5:15. "Have I really been at it for three hours?" I asked myself as I wrote Ike and Roy a note in case they woke up, knowing that Roy wakes up really early. Then I grabbed my jacket, book, notepad, and pencils, put on my shoes and walked outside to the nearby park.

When I got to the park, I found a bench under a tree and sat down. The sun was starting to rise, so I got here at a reasonable time. I grabbed my book and kept reading. "It says hear: _During the heat of the battle, the prince of Altea named..._ (gasp) I don't believe it! The prince's name is... Marth Lowell! But...I...What..." I started, too startled to speak. The prince in the book had my name! This has to be a joke. Then, I gasped. "The dream!" T said as I threw the book beside me, too scared to keep going. Then, I felt my eyelids getting heavy. "Maybe a few minutes of shut eye would get my mind off of it." I thought as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 _I could tell that I was unconscious. I could tell because I knew what was going on around me, I just couldn't wake up. Then I heard voices. "Doctor, I assure you, he's not in a coma." I heard a familiar voice say._

 _"Mr. Ike. I found you and your friend in the same condition." the other person, who I assumed was the doctor told the first male._

 _"Please doctor, he just hasn't waken up yet." I heard the first male complain as I heard footsteps come towards him._

 _"How old is he?"_

 _"Thirteen."_

 _"This isn't normal for a boy his age. What happened to you two? And furthermore, how old are you?"_

 _"Fourteen sir. And...um...I don't remember actually." the first man said. By now, I was getting very tired of this conversation. Apparently, my body agreed and thought it was time to wake up. So, I started stirring, almost half-asleep, and shifted until I woke up. I woke up with a small groan and sat up, propped on my elbows. "See sir, he's awake!" the voice said, then I looked up to see Ike._

 _"Aiku? What happened?" I asked as I sat up all the way and drank the water behind me._

 _"So...you know Japanese then?" the doctor asked, startling me by the fact he was there._

 _"I...I guess." I replied softly as I looked up at Ike._

 _"What's your name?"_

 _"M...Marth." I said, still shaken from just waking up._

 _"How old are you?"_

 _"Thi...Thirteen sir."_

 _"Where are you from?"_

 _"I...I don't know. I actually don't remember anything before this."_

 _"What about you? Do you know where your from?" he asked Ike as he scratched the back of his head._

 _"Crimea sir." he said, a startled look coming across his face for a second._

 _"Is something wrong?"_

 _"No, it's just that, I didn't think I'd remember that."_

 _"Anyway, back to young Marth. Do you remember what happened?" the doctor asked as Ike and I exchanged glances._

 _"No sir." we replied at the same time looking at the doctor._

 _"Very well. But I can't allow you two in the streets like this."_

 _"But...We have street smarts. I promise." Ike said as he sat next to me on the bed. "Right Marth? Marth?"_

 _"A...Aiku. I feel dizzy." I complained as I held my stomach and my head._

 _"What do you mean?" Ike asked as he put his hand on my forehead._

 _"Like...I'm underwater." I said as I started seeing spots._

 _"You should lay down Marth."_

 _"But...I think I can..."I started before I laid down from exhaustion._

 _"You look pale Marth. Just rest." Ike assured me as he stroked my hair._

 _"Okay." I replied weakly as I closed my eyes and slept._

* * *

"Marth. Marth, wake up." I heard a voice said as I slowly opened my eyes.

"Aiku. Roi-kun, I'm up." I said as I sat up.

"How long have you been out here?" Roy asked as we they sat down next to me and look at towards the sun.

"What time is it?"

"About 6:15." Ike said as he looked at me, a look of concern flashing across his face.

"About an hour. Why?"

"Because we were worried about you." Roy said as we stood up. We continued to walk down the street, but gradually, Ike and I fell behind. I had to tell him about the book, and now was the best time.

"Aiku...Can I...tell you something?" I slowly asked him, somewhat uncomfortable with the situation.

"Yeah, what is it Marth?"

"I think I'm scared to find out what my history is." I said as I lowered my head.

"What?! Marth! Why would you say that?!"

"Because...I was reading and I came across something...troubling.

* * *

"Troubling?" a man in red asked as Ike and I continued walking. "Guys, get a better look at him." one of the men said as two others slowly crept out of the shadows.

"What about it?" a second man asked.

"Doesn't he look like Prince Marth...you know, just older?" the first man asked trying to hear our conversation through a small speaker.

 _"Ike...I'd rather give you the details later."_

 _"But Marth...if something's troubling you, I want to be there to help you."_

"Here that guys? The boys name is Marth. Do you think that could be him?"

"Maybe. Let's keep a close eye on him and report to the boss." the third man said as they rode off in a van.

* * *

"Something troubling? What was it?" Ike asked me as he stopped walking.

"Ike...I'd rather give you little details later."

"But Marth, if something troubling you, I want to be there to help you."

"Thanks Aiku. And don't worry, I'll tell you later."

"Alright Marth, but you can't go back on that word."

"I won't." I said as we walked in the house. ending the conversation.

* * *

"Boss." one of the men in red called as a man in black with a black mask and red cape walked towards them.

"What is it?" he asked as the four soldiers went to a computer with many screens on the wall.

"We were staking out, like you said. But we found a boy with blue hair and cerulean eyes, and his name was...Marth."

"Marth?" he asked as his eyes grew wide behind his mask.

"We thinking we could some research on him."

"Did you get a picture?"

"Yes sir." the third man said as they got a picture of me and Ike (who was a mysterious man at the time) and showed it to the solider.

"Ike." he mumbled under his breath as they inserted the picture into the computer.

"Sir." one of the men said as they finished getting data. "It appears that there's two people."

"I know one of them. But what about the blue haired boy?"

"His name is Marth Lowell. He's fifteen and he's a tenth grader at Smash High in Smashville."

"Prince Marth Lowell?" he asked as he scrolled through the data.

"It says his past is unknown, same for the other boy. Do you want data on the other boy?"

"No, I already know enough about him. Stay on Marth, he could be the prince and if he is, he's a goner."

* * *

"So Marth, what did you want to show me?" Ike asked me as we sat down on my bed. We had just gotten back from Roy's house, and Ike came over so I could help him with Japanese class, but he wouldn't ask me anything until I told him what was up with me.

"Aiku. I want to help you first. You look more desperate than I am."

"You're so loyal Marth. But honest, I care about you. You're like a brother to me. I want to protect you, you're like a prince and I'm your knight." he said with a smile as I turned a deathly pale. "Marth? What's wrong?"

"What you said...is my problem."

"What do you mean?"

"Read this." I said as I handed him the book.

"It says: _The young prince with midnight blue hair and cerulean eyes named...Marth Lowell?_ This is insane. The prince in the book shares your name?"

"But there aren't any picture, so I don't know for sure." I said unaware that I was being spied on.

* * *

"Hear that? He's onto the Prince of Altea. We should report back." the second man said as he started to pull out.

"No. Not yet. I need to get some clips of his voice, namely...his Japanese voice." the first man said as he and the third man got out a device.

"Alright." the third man said as he set up the machine, listening to my voice.

* * *

"Okay Aiku, we can start with the basics of your introduction. First, what do you want to say? Let's keep it simple for now."

"Um...how about Hi, I'm Ike and I'm fifteen?"

"Okay, let's see if I can translate. Kon'nichiwa, watashi wa Aiku to watashi wa sixteendesu"

"Wow, your really good Marth."

"Thanks, now for you." I said as I smiled at Ike's face, which was totally lost.

"What? I can't do that. I want to here you more. Just so I can hear how it would sound from a fluent person."

"Um...okay. What do you want me to read?"

"How about one of the prince's quotes in the back of the book?"

"Sure. Okay." I said looking through the quotes." I'll do this one, it says: _I am a prince before I am a son or brother._ Translating it would be...Watashi wa musuko ya otōto omoi no mae ni watashi ga ōjidesu."

"Wow Marth. I really think your homeland spoke Japanese."

"Yeah, whatever it was." I mumbled under my breath.

"Sorry, forget I said anything. So...tomorrow we're going to get costumes right?"

"Yeah. I let the others come along too."

"Sounds great. See you tomorrow." Ike said as he walked out the door.

* * *

"So, did you get the clip?" the man in the black mask asked the soldiers.

"Yes sire. It's right here." the first man said as he imported the clip onto the computer.

"Alright, now, play the original." he commanded as they played the original clip from the battle. "Now, play the one you just got." he said as they played that one to hear an exact replica.

"The-There the same!" the soldiers cried as they looked at their master, who stood up.

"Bring me the blue haired boy. Bring me Marth."

* * *

 **That ends this chapter. Tell me what you guys think. Review, comment, tell your friends, because the more the merrier. But really, tell me if you like the story, if I should change anything, etc.**

 **See you guys later. Bye!**


	4. Shopping for Halloween Costumes

**I DO NOT own any of the characters or Super Smash Bros. Both belong to Nintendo. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Shopping for Halloween Costumes

I woke up early the next day, still startled by the events that had happened the day before. I wanted to do more research on it, but I couldn't find another book, at least not at six in the morning. I kept thinking and processing until my phone vibrated on my nightstand, so I turned on my lamp, closed my door, and checked my phone to see that Ike text me.

" _Hey Marth ;)"_ he texted me as I wrote a reply.

 _"Hey! What are u doing up so early?"_

 _"I couldn't sleep."_

 _"Why not?"  
_

 _"Something's been bugging me lately."_

 _"Define something."_ I texted him, wondering what was wrong with my best friend.

" _It's actually you."_

 _"Me?"_ I asked, confused by his statement.

" _It's you and the book Marth. It's starting to make me worry about you."_

 _"What makes you say that?"_ I asked, somewhat angered by Ike's statement.

 _"What if you are the prince Marth?! Then what?! You'd go home and leave everything behind to find your kingdom? And what if you're not!? I don't want to see you heartbroken about the fact you don't know anything about your past!"_ I was shocked by what Ike was saying. Was he saying he didn't want me to find out about my past. I had some many questions about what he just asked.

 _"So, are you saying you don't want me to find out about my past?"_ I asked, a little hurt by what he said.

 _"Not at all. It's just... If you are the prince of Altea who's lost his memory and is slowly getting it back... I don't want you to leave me."_

 _"Aiku... I don't know if this will make you feel better or worse but, you could be the mercenary/knight who protects the prince."_

 _"That honestly makes me feel better, but only a little. But, I still don't want you to be heartbroken."_

 _"But I have to do this!"_

 _"Do you really, truly want to?"_

 _"Yeah. I really do. This might be the one chance I find something about me, I have to take that chance!"_

 _"Then I support you 100% of the way."_

 _"Thanks Aiku. C u l8tr."_ I finished as I set my phone back on the nightstand, on it's charger, and went to my computer. I decided to go on the computer to see if I could finish the research. I got on and looked up _Lost Prince of Altea_ but I got nothing special. "Okay, think Marth. If you were a researcher what would you type? How about, _The story of the missing prince and knight during the war of Crimea and Altea._ " I thought aloud as I typed them on the keyboard. "This should have some good information." I scrolled through the images until I got something useful, and honestly, quite frightening. "This can't be... me and Aiku. But, they looked just like us, and it's a national, famous painting, so it's not made up. But, that's impossible. What if I really am the prince of Altea? I need to tell Aiku!" I said aloud, my thoughts all jumbled in my head as I walked over to my phone and texted Ike. " _Aiku! I just found something!"_ I told him as I downloaded the picture on my phone, and the link just in case.

" _What'd you find?_ " he asked me, relieved that he really was supporting me.

" _It was a picture I found. It was unbelievable!"_

 _"Okay... Let me c it."_ he texted me as I uploaded the picture and link to the phone and texted it to him.

" _This is a picture I found of a famous picture in London. Here's the link and picture."_ I waited a few minutes for a response, guess Ike was probably looking at it.

" _This is impossible. They both look just like us."_

 _"I know. Can we really be the knight and prince?_

 _"Maybe. But I think we might actually be. But enough of that. We need to go l8tr today. We'll talk l8tr."_

 _"K, C u soon Aiku."_

 _"Bye."_

* * *

Later on that day, I met Link, Pit, Roy, and Ike in front of my house to get ready. I didn't live that far from a market that's selling Halloween costumes, so we decided to meet at my house. "So, are we ready?" I asked as I walked out of my house and locked the front door.

"Yeah." Ike, Link, Roy, and Pit said at the same time, cueing us to leave. So we started walking down the street, to the party store to look at their costumes. But little did we, or rather I say I know, we were being followed.

* * *

"It doesn't feel right to kidnapped a boy in broad daylight." the first solider said as they slowly crept behind the group of five.

"I told you the plan. We wait to get him alone, then we hit and run." the third solider replied as he kept a close eye on Marth.

"I just know the master wants this boy. It doesn't really matter how we get him as long as he's alive." the second soldier sighed as they waited a couple seconds before turning a corner. "Now, park in this alley and wait for him to come out. It may be a while, but we need to keep a look out."

"Right, as long as we get him."

* * *

"So, Link, since you have your costume, you can help Pit. And Aiku and I will help Roy."

"Alright, sounds good to me." Link replied as he and Pit walked off.

"So Roy, what are you really looking for?" Ike asked as we walked into the teen's section.

"Well... I kind of want a swordsmen costume, without a sword cause my dad already has those. But yeah."

"Okay so, there are lots of swordsmen costumes. Just...pick the one you like. I'll help you look." Ike said as he and Roy began looking trough the costumes. Me on the other hand, left to help Roy out elsewhere. Those costumes weren't as royal looking as the one that caught my eye earlier. Since that was the case, I went back to go get it. I grabbed the costume and came back with it behind my back.

"Find anything?" I asked as I moved the costume closer behind me.

"No. None of them are dukeish." Roy replied as he turned and sighed.

"Well, maybe I can help you with that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...I found this, towards the front of the shop." I said as I held out a costume with a royal blue shirt, white pants, royal and powder blue gloves, royal blue and gold armor, a blue and gold headband, and a blue and orange cape.

"Marth! This is perfect. Now I need to find one for my father."

"I saw one earlier if you want to check it out." Ike said, joining the conversation.

"All right, let's go check it out." Roy said as he walked across the store.

* * *

Me and Ike had found the costumes for Roy and Mr. Eliwood, but there was still no sign of Pit and Link. "I'm going to get some food from the café across the street." I said as I notice my stomach was begging for food.

"All right, be safe Marth." Ike said as he walked me outside and watched me leave. "I'll stay and wait for Pit and Link. Then we'll meet you there."

* * *

"All right, he's alone. If we want to get him, let's get him now." the first solider said, tired of waiting for the young boy to come out.

"Right, but we need to make sure he doesn't make any noise. His friends are just on the other side of the street."

"Don't worry, I have a plan." the second solider said as he stepped off the break and let the car inch forward to show his plan.

"Fine, just don't crush the kid."

"Yeah. yeah. I know."

"Good, then get on with it."

* * *

I walked down to the café, unaware that I was being watched, and was about to be hit. So, I kept walking, looking out towards the street, but not the alley beside it. So I walked out into the street, then I saw a car in the alley coming straight for me. By now, it was to close for me to move, and before I could, I was hit, and everything went black.

* * *

 **That concludes chapter 4. Also, just a heads up future chapters. If something happens to Marth (since it is from his P.O.V.) it will go to Ike's P.O.V. Just so it won't stay as an unconscious character.**

 **P.S. Tell me what you guys think. I would love to hear you're thoughts. Bye!**


	5. Coming to His Senses

**I DO NOT own any of the characters or Super Smash Bros. Both belong to Nintendo. Enjoy :) P.S.- This story will be in Ike's P.O.V., not Marth's**

* * *

Chapter 5: Coming to His Sense

"C'mon guys. We need to get going." I said as I hastily walked out the door, Roy, Link, and Pit following behind me. "Marth wanted us to meet him at the café across the street."

"Yeah. So why are we going so fast?" Pit asked struggling to keep his backpack, which now had his Halloween costume in it, on his shoulder.

"I just have a strange feeling. Like something's happened to Marth." I said more to myself than out loud.

"Fine whatever. Let's go." Pit said as we walked through the door.

* * *

"Alright. Now...slowly lift him up and out him in the back. We can tie him up later." the first solider said as they grabbed Marth's unconscious body and lifted it.

"Why can't we just leave him in the back? No need to tie him if he's unconscious."

"We can't let him escape. You've seen how clever he is."

"Keep your voice down!" the third solider screamed as the first and second stopped arguing. "Someone's coming."

* * *

We had begun walking towards the café when I got this gut feeling like something was wrong. I had grunted quietly to myself, hoping no one would hear, yet, I forgot about Link and his sensitive ears.

"Ike? You okay?" he asked me as he caught up with my pace, his dirty blond hair blowing gently in the wind.

"What? Yeah. I'm f..." I started before I stopped dead in my tracks from what I saw. "The hell?"

"Marusu!" Roy cried running up behind me and Link.

"Excuse me!" I said with anger in my voice more than concern. They were carrying my best friend, I needed answers. "What are you doing with him?"

"Well...We found him unconscious in the alley. So we were going to take him to the hospital, but, he clearly has people with him so, you guys can take him."

"Wait!" Pit said as the three men walked off. "We...don't have a car. Do you think you can take us all?"

"Pit!" I said as I looked him dead in the eye. "We don't want to cause them to much trouble. I'll just call my mom. Easy peasy. Sorry to bother you sirs. And thank you for helping my friend."

"No problem." the man said. "Happy to help." Then they drove off.

* * *

We were in the hospital, and Marth was still unconscious. And I feel like those men were doing something else with Marth. Who were they? I had so many questions. But right now, my job was to help Marth recover. The others had all gone home and I was supposed to stay with Marth. And it's a huge deal, we'd missed two days of school, I hadn't slept in 32 hours (even though Link's told me to get sleep), and Marth had been unconscious the whole time. The doctor said that if Marth was unconscious for any longer, we'd have to leave and he'd be named with a coma and taken to the recovery room. But my thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in." I had said as a yawn escaped from my mouth. Then the doorknob turned and Roy came through the door.

"Still watching Marth?"

"Yeah. Haven't taken my eyes off of him."

"Wow. He'll know how lucky he is when he wakes up."

"I hope so." Really, Halloween was in three days, and I know Marth was excited, so he had to be awake to experience it.

"Hey Ike?"

"Hmm? What is it Roy?"

"I think you should leave."

"What?! What do you mean?"

"You haven't slept in 32 hours. You need to get some sleep. You're exhausted."

"How can you tell?" I asked as I covered my mouth to prevent another yawn from coming out.

"I've seen you yawn all day. Now get some sleep." Roy said as he walked me out the door and into the room connected to it, which was the room me and Roy were sharing since we were staying with Marth.

"Alright, alright. I'm going." I said as I walked in the room, closed the door, and collapsed on the bed. And the next thing I knew, I was asleep.

* * *

 _"Master Ike? Master Ike sir, wake up." I heard a feminine voice say as I slowly opened my eyes to find myself on the floor of what seemed to be a temple. I got up and started to brush the dirt off my jeans when I noticed I wasn't wearing my jeans and T-shirt. In fact, I was really wearing a royal blue tunic with a tail that had gold trim and a gold belt, white pants, brown and red boots, a brown chest plate, a green belt with a sheath attached to it, and black and white fingerless gloves. After I had checked myself out, strange as it was, I finally looked up to see who was calling me, which was a lady with green hair, tied back in a ponytail with red ribbon, a red dress with pink ribbon around it, pink socks. red boots, and red and pink gloves with green cuffs._

 _"Lady Tiki!" I cried as I suddenly dropped to one knee._

 _"Rise Master Ike. You don't need to bow before me."_

 _"Lady Tiki? Why do you keep calling me Master Ike?"_

 _"So, it is true." she said more to herself than out loud. "I don't know how to put it."_

 _"Put what?"_

 _"I just...can't...here." she finally said as she placed one hand on my forehead, and another on my back in case I fainted. Then I felt a warm light on my forehead, then my head started hurting. When it was all over, I walked back up to her, with one hand on my throbbing forehead, and asked her what had happened._

 _"Let your memories tell you that." Then, I took my head off my forehead and waited. Suddenly, all the memories floated back into my head, and my past had been completed. "I...What?"_

 _"What are you seeing Master Ike?"_

 _"That I truly am Ike Greil, Knight of the Altean Prince!" I said as a smile went across my face and I laughed a little as I said it._

 _"I'm glad your memories are back. But I need you to promise me something." she said as her glance got a little more serious._

 _"Yes?"_

 _"You must not tell Marth about any of this."_

 _"But...why not? Doesn't he deserve to know his past!" I said, my anger starting to rise a little._

 _"Yes, he does. But it's for his safety. People are after him, and you need to watch your back too."_

 _"I die before I let anyone get their hands on Prince Marth." I said proudly as Tiki nodded and left._

 _"Oh, and take these." she said as she handed me the clothes I was just wearing (I was in my own again), and another pair of clothes, but I didn't have time to see what they were._

 _"Thank you, Lady Tiki." was the last thing I said, before everything went black._

* * *

 **Yeah! Ike's finally come to his senses and has figured out that he's the prince's knight. And that the prince is Marth. But now he can't tell Marth (Don't hate me, I did this for a reason)**

 **Comment and Like, Tell me what you think**

 **Bye! :)**


	6. Kidnapped

**I DO NOT own any of the characters or Super Smash Bros. Both belong to Nintendo. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 6: Kidnapped

My head was spinning faster than a spinning top. The world around me was turning round and round as I slowly got up and propped myself on my elbows. I looked around to see if anyone was in the room, and I saw Roi-kun, but he was in the doorway of the other room. "R...Roi-kun." I had called weakly as he turned around and smiled.

"Nice to see your up Marth. Feeling better?" he asked as he extended his hand and helped me out of the bed.

"Yeah. Hey, is Aiku here?" I asked as I put on my shoes and left the room with Roy.

"Yeah. I was just talking to him. Want to go get him?" he asked me as I nodded my head like a three year old and knocked on the door to the connected room.

"Come in." was what I heard through the other side of the door as I slowly opened it and saw Ike sitting on the bed.

"Hey Aiku. We're about to go." I said as I propped up against the doorway, waiting for Ike to put on his shoes, get up.

"Hey Marth! You're awake." Ike said as he got up and walked towards us.

"Yeah, I'll tell you more later." I replied as we walked out the door.

* * *

 **Ike's P.O.V.**

"Hey Marth. Can I come over with you?" I asked him as we walked down the street.

"What? Why are you asking?"

"I...Well, I want to show you something." I said, my voice sounding a little shaky, but I was hoping Marth hadn't noticed.

"What's wrong Aiku? You seen worried."

"It just that I'm still a little shocked Marth. You were hit by something and was unconscious for almost a day and a half. You just scared me, that's all." I said, half lying a little.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry Aiku. Oh! By the way, what day is it?"

"Thursday." Roy said joining the conversation.

"The?" Math asked as he turned to look at Roy.

"The 30th."

"What? Halloween's tomorrow then? Why does this always happen? Every time I'm excited for something, something else always happens to me!"

"Hey Marth. Calm down. That's kind of why I wanted to come over."

"Alright. Well here we are. Roi-kun, are you coming with us?" Marth asked as he turned towards Roy.

"No. I've been gone for a day and a half. I need to see my dad. Oh, and by the way. Dad says costumes are fine tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye Roi-kun!" Marth called as we walked inside.

* * *

"So Aiku, what did you want to tell me?" Marth asked me, though I wasn't listening to him. I was going through what Lady Tiki had told me. I couldn't tell Marth that he was the prince of Altea, which was what he's been wondering this whole time. At least I had got some of it off my chest though. While the doctors were checking on Marth, I was able to talk to Roy.

* * *

 _"Hey Roy. Can I talk to you?" I asked as I sat down on the bed next to Roy._

 _"Yeah. What's up Ike, you look worried." Roy said as his navy blue eyes stared straight into my cobalt ones._

 _"It's kind of bazar. I don't know if you'd understand."_

 _"It doesn't matter if I understand or not. You need to tell me because I'm your friend. So, what's going on with you?"_

 _"Well, when I fell asleep I woke up and saw Lady Tiki..."_

 _"Lady Tiki, like as in Daughter of the Divine Dragon Naga, Tiki?"_

 _"Yes. Now hear me out. Well...I should just show you first." I said as I pulled out the two costumes._

 _"What are these? You never left the hospital. What's going on Aiku?" he called me by my Japanese name, I could tell he was getting scared._

 _"You know the Altean, Crimean, and Pheraean legend?" I asked as I put the clothes back in the bag._

 _"Of course I do. I'm from Pherae. Why are you asking me that, unless..." he stopped in the middle of his sentence and gasped, one hand over his mouth and his navy blue orbs as big saucers._

 _"Unless what?"_

 _"Master. You're the prince's knight. And the prince is Marth!"_

 _"You caught me, but why are you calling me Master?"_

 _"I...I was in the war, and I thought the prince and knight died during in the war. Look me in the eyes, now Ike." Roy demanded, sounding more serious than he ever has. But, I did what he said and looked him in the eyes, then gasped. "Roy! I remember now. You never left our side. How could I forget. I'm sorry Roy."_

 _"Don't apologize. Now, you said we can't tell Marth. Why?"_

 _"People are after Marth. I don't know who, but that's what Tiki said. And I vow to protect Marth from that danger until I give up my life to protect him." I said as I looked at Roy who nodded in response. And remember, this is our little secret."_

 _"As you wish...Master."_

* * *

"Aiku? AIKU!" Marth yelled in my ear, snapping me out of my daze.

"Yes Marth?"

"You came over for something, didn't you?"

"Right. I know you were totally excited about Halloween, and since you were unconscious, I went and got...this." I said as I pulled the costume out of the bag.

"Aiku! This is amazing." Marth said, practically tackling me onto the bed in a hug.

"I'm glad you like it Marth. Now...can you get off of me? I have to show you something else." I laughed as Marth climbed off of me and sat down next to me.

"What now?" he asked, his cerulean eyes sparkling as he looked into the bag.

"You wanted me to be the prince's knight, so I got this for me." I said as I pulled out the other costume, showing it to Marth who nodded in approval. "Well, I have to go, so... I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Aiku." Marth waved, as I walked out the door.

 **End of Ike's P.O.V.**

* * *

It was finally Halloween, and I was so excited. So I woke up, and put on the costume Aiku got me. Just now looking at it, I realized it was a powder blue tunic with gold trimming, navy blue pants, navy blue boots with grayish blue cuffs at the top, navy blue and gold armor, navy blue arm gloves, and a navy blue and purple cape. Then, I combed out my midnight blue hair and placed the tiara Ike got me on my head and looked at the red gem on it. Once I was done, I went downstairs and notice Lucina looking in the mirror in the hallway, probably waiting on me. Again. But then I looked at her costume. She never told me what it was, since she had gone shopping with Robin and her other friends. But when I looked at it really hard, I saw she was wearing a navy blue dress, midnight blue leggings, navy blue boots, a navy blue and red cape held together by a red and gold emblem, navy blue gloves with light blue cuffs, and a brown belt with a red sheath.

"Wow Lucina. You look amazing." I accidently said out loud, causing Lucina to turn and blush.

"Thanks, so do you. Now, can you hand me the sword in Father's room?"

"What? He's letting you use it?" I asked as I looked at the sword at my waist.

"Yeah, but only for today. Now let's go. We don't want to be late." she said as she took the sword from my hand, sheathed it, and dragged me out the door.

* * *

Before I knew it, Lucina and I were at school and were searching the crowd for our friends. I hadn't realized she was dragging me though, until I spotted them and looked down at my hand. "Lucina! Let go of my hand!" I cried as she giggled and let go as we stopped in front of the group. "Come you two. We were about to start without you." Reflet said with a smile as we walked towards the group. "What are we doing?" I asked as I looked up at Ike and smiled.

"We're guessing each others costumes. It's pretty simple actually." Roy said as he smiled at me. "Now, I say we start with... Lucina and go clockwise." he said as Lucina nodded and faced the group.

"That's easy. She's a princess." Robin said as she laughed and then faced the group, cueing that it was her turn. Then the group fell silent, I was thinking, but thee others looked confused, except for Reflet, who wasn't allowed to say anything. "What? You guys can't guess?" she asked as she looked at me. "Marth?"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking. Give me a second." I said as I looked her up and down. Let's see, white shirt, black and purple skirt, sliver boots, black and purple cape with silver accents. She's too advanced to be a tactician. So, that would make her... "A Grandmaster!" I said as I looked up and smiled to see Robin smile. "If you figured that much out, then you must be able to figure out my brother's costume." Robin said as she looked at Reflet, who was blushing a little.

"A tactician." I said with a broad smile on my face.

"Wow, your good Marth. How about I..." Reflet started before the bell rang, cueing that the day to start. "Well, I guess we can go now." Then we all walked inside, awaiting the day.

* * *

"Boss. The prince is starting school now. What do we do?" the first solider asked as they watched the screen, locked on Marth.

"It doesn't matter what he's doing. I just what him alive in my hands. Oh, and bring me the mercenary. He could prove useful."

"Yes sir." the three solider said at the same time as they loaded the van and left.

* * *

It was finally 3rd period. Which meant I had Japanese with my friends. We casually walked into Mr. Eliwood's class, awaiting for the day to start. I had sat in my usual spot and closed my eyes, daydreaming until the bell rang. Finally, it did, cueing class to start. "Alright class, so, who looked over the book from class." Mr. Eliwood asked as the whole class raised their hands, except for me, Ike, and Roy. "Very good. And don't worry you three, it's a book you don't need to read. It was about the war. Now, for a special presentation. Reflet, Lucina, can you guys go upstairs and get the video player from upstairs?" Mr. Eliwood asked as Reflet and Lucina got up and walked out the classroom.

* * *

"Hey Reflet. Can I get some water first?" Lucina asked as she played with the emblem on her cape.

"Sure. I'll wait." Reflet replied as Lucina walked towards the dark corner with the water fountain while Reflet looked around. " _Wait a minute. Who are those guys?"_ Reflet asked himself as he stood, back against the wall and turned. Then he looked down and notice that they had swords in hand. " _Don't tell me that we're being attacked!?"_ Reflet thought as he looked down at his jacket and towards the corner where Lucina was. Then, he ran towards the corner, grabbed Lucina, and put her up against the wall.

"Reflet! What are you doing? Let..." Lucina started before Reflet put a gloved hand over his girlfriend's mouth.

"We're being attacked, and we don't have time to get back to the classroom without being seen. Now keep your voice down." he whispered back as he put his hood on and leaned towards the wall, completely covering Lucina.

"What makes you think this is gonna help?"

"My clothes are dark enough to blend in with the wall. And I'm covering you. Now quiet for a second, I hear voices." Reflet said as he tried to listen to what they were saying.

* * *

"Boss says the boy's in room 305. But I don't know which way that is." the first solider said as they looked around the classrooms.

"Can't we get closer? Just to see which room is which."

"It's better than doing this. We just need to find the boy."

* * *

 _"Boy? Who are they talking about? And room 305. Wait! That's our Japanese class. Who could they be after in that class? It's pretty small. But it doesn't matter. I need to find a way to warn the class."_ Reflet thought as his body tensed as they walked past, his brown eyes wide with fear.

"Reflet? What's wrong?" Lucina whispered as she clutched her boyfriend tighter, resting her head on his chest.

"They're after someone in our class. I just don't know who."

"We can't warn the others in any way?" she asked, fear creeping into her cerulean eyes.

"We'd get caught. And by the way I head the footsteps, they're going the right way. All we can do is wait and hope no one gets hurt." Reflet said, sighing in defeat as he turned his head, is hood covering his white hair and brown eyes. " _I just hope that they don't find who they're looking for."_

* * *

" _I wonder where Lucina and Reflet are. It's taking them a while."_ I thought as I opened my book and scanned through the page. I was still scared to find out about my past, but this book made it so intriguing. The I heard the doorknob turn, immediately making my head turn towards the door. I looked out the window on the door and saw two men dressed in red. They didn't look like anyone visiting for good reason. I looked up at Mr. Eliwood and pointed towards the door. He looked towards my finger and nodded. "Guys, I need you to get under your desk really fast. I've... been informed that we're having a practice lockdown." he said as he watched Roy go towards Mr. Eliwood's desk and hide behind it.

"You saw them, didn't you?" Roy asked, gripping the sword on his waist.

"Yeah. But I couldn't get the class nervous. Now, keep quiet, they're coming in." Mr. Eliwood said as the door opened, revealing the two men standing in the doorway. "Alright, follow orders, and no one gets hurt." the first man said as he pointed his sword towards Mr. Eliwood, the whole class frozen in fear.

"I don't know why you came or what you want. But you need to leave." Mr. Eliwood said, sounding more serious than he ever has. I was honestly really scared for him. He was up against two people, both armed with swords. I knew I couldn't help him, I could only sit here.

"Give me the boys and we'll leave you alone." the first solider said as he slowly walked towards Mr. Eliwood.

"Who are you looking for?" Mr. Eliwood asked as his eyes quickly glanced around the classroom.

"We're looking for Marth." he laughed as he moved closer to Mr. Eliwood and pointed the sword towards his throat. "Where...is...he?"

"I'll never tell. Even if it means my life." Mr. Eliwood said as he grabbed the sword and moved it from his throat.

" _They're after me? But why?"_ I asked, fear creeping up in me as he walked towards the desk. "If you won't tell us, we'll find him ourselves." he said as he walked straight towards my desk. My eyes filled with fear as I moved back some more, until my back hit the wall. Then I heard footsteps. "Hey! Leave him alone!" I heard a mysterious voice say as I looked down at the feet. Wait! Red and brown shoes. Was Aiku standing up for me?

* * *

 **Ike's P.O.V**

They were walking straight towards Marth. I had to help him. Plus, I vowed to protect Marth with my life. So, I couldn't let them get to Marth. And, as if by reaction, I got from under my desk and ran towards Marth's desk. "Hey! Leave him alone!" I yelled as I moved in front of Marth's desk. "Why you... Wait! Grab him now!" the solider yelled as another came from behind and grabbed me by my wrist and put them behind me with one hand, and wrapped his other arm around my body, pinning my arms to the side. "One down, now, where's Marth?" he asked, his breath flowing down my neck, making me shiver.

"Let me go! And I'll never tell you were Marth is!" I yelled as he dragged me to the front of the room. "Now, I won't ask you again, where's Marth?" he said now looking at Mr. Eliwood.

"I won't tell you. Now let Ike go!" Mr. Eliwood yelled as I looked up at the solider.

"Ike is it? I'm afraid I can't let him go. Now, I'll kill every student until I find Marth. Or you can just tell us where he is.

 **End of P.O.V.**

* * *

"Or you can just tell us where he is." he first solider laughed as Ike started to squirm from his grasp, though his attempts were futile.

"You'll have to get past me first." Roy said as he came from under the desk, sword in hand.

"Well, well, if it isn't little Roy. Haven't seen you in a while."

"Don't toy with me! Release him, now!" he commanded, a cold glare forming in his eyes.

"Oh, you really want your master back in one piece don't you? I'm sorry, now, tell me where Marth is and I'll let him go, maybe."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It doesn't matter." he replied as the looked at the second solider, who nodded in return and lunged towards Mr. Eliwood.

"Father!" Roy cried as he ran towards Mr. Eliwood and blocked the attack using his sword, though it flew out of his hand, leaving him defenseless. Then, the second solider ran up to Roy and grabbed him by his arms and placed a sword at his throat. "Alright, I'm only saying this once. Marth, come out, or the red-head gets it." he laughed as Roy glared at him, then looked at me with sympathetic eyes. I didn't want him killed, and he didn't want me captured. I had no idea what to do. I slowly crept from under my desk, stopping right in front, out of view, to look at Roy, who still had that look in his eyes, but I had to go, for the sake of Ike and Roy. So I continued to climb from under my desk.

"Release Roy. Now!" I said as I walked towards the solider, than stopped in front of Roy.

"You'll really give your life to us, for a useless nothing like him?" he laughed as Roy looked up at him.

"Marth, wait!" I heard Ike call as I turned my head. "You can't risk yourself for us. We'll be fine, right Roy?"

"Marusu, Ike's right. Please, go back. I'll be killed to protect you. You're my friend Marth, and I don't want to see you hurt." Roy said as the end of the sword tapped his throat, though he coughed from it hitting his throat. "Plus, I was a solider. I can handle this without you getting involved."

"Release Roi-kun. I'll take his place." I said as I walked closer to Roy.

"But Mar..." Ike started as he shifted in the first soldier's arms

"End of conversation!" I yelled as the second solider released Roy and he came running towards me.

"Marusu! Please don't this. I don't want you with them. I...You...We...Please Marusu. We'll protect, we'll do anything fro you...just don't leave." Roy cried, tears streaming down his eyes as he hugged me.

"Roi-kun, I'm doing this so you won't get hurt. Please, let me go." I said calmly as I stroked his hair and walked towards the second solider with outstretched hands.

"Marusu." Roy cried, now next to his father as he watched me walk off with the solider, hands bound behind my back, Ike following behind.

"Roi-kun. Please, don't worry about me. Go on." I said, a single tear running down my eye as we walked out the room. And the only thing I could think of was if I'd ever see them again.

* * *

 **Reflet's P.O.V.**

I heard footsteps from across the room. To me, after I heard what had happened, they had gotten who they needed. I heard Roy crying from the other side, which meant it was someone close. But I didn't know who. I slowly turned to see what happened, Lucina coming out from behind me, when I noticed we were face to face with two guys armed with swords. I had looked down to about their shoulders to see Ike and Marth with them, I saw Marth's hands behind his back, appearing to be tied, and Ike's hands were being held by the first solider. Then I had looked at their hands to see swords pointing towards me and Lucina, which made me freeze in fear, for me, and my girlfriend. "What should we do with them? They've seen too much." the first solider said as he moved Ike aside and walked closer towards me.

"Leave them be!" I heard Marth yell as he looked up with red, puffy eyes. It looked like he had been crying, but I dared to not ask.

"Leave them be? They've seen too much. It's either kill or capture. Now shut up!" the second solider yelled as he backhanded Marth, leaving him whimpering in pain.

"Please sirs, we'll stay. We won't attack." I said as I looked at Lucina, who was looking back with mortal terror in her eyes.

"That's cute kid. Capture the girl and kill the..."

"No! Leave them both be, they're innocent. Plus, you've already got your prize. Wouldn't want to delay your master." Marth said with a smug look, and I could tell he thought he wasn't going to make it out alive. But he was doing it to protect his sister, what happened to him didn't seem to matter right now. He had seen the look in her eyes and knew even I couldn't protect her.

"The kid has a point. A big mouth...but a point. Just remember, you two saw nothing. Don't call anyone, scream for help, or do anything else until they're at their location, which you don't know where it is so, it's kind of a lose-lose. Now, say goodbye to your brother girly. You might not see him again." he laughed as he had let Marth go, though he stood in place, and Lucina ran up to him a hugged him.

"Marusu! Why are you doing this?! You don't have to! Please Marusu! I'm begging you, DON'T!" she said through chocked tears, crying hysterically into her brother's shirt.

"Lucina, calm. I'll be fine. Reflet." he said as he took his attention off of Lucina and towards me. "Take good care of my sister." he said with a small smile as I could only stare back in shock. He was really willing to give his life to the soldiers. Marth clearly had more gut than I did.

"Reflet? You heard me right?" he asked as his cerulean eyes looked dead into my brown eyes, though there was a hint of sympathy in them.

"A-Alright...I will." I said in a small voice as Marth nodded and then walked off with the soldiers, leaving Lucina standing in the middle of the hallway, looking at her brother walk away, only turning back once to smile at her.

"Lucina..." I started but couldn't finish as I held out my arms as she ran in, buried her head in my chest and started crying. "It's going to be alright." I reassured her as I stroked her hair, even though I didn't really know myself. All I could do now is let Lucina cry on me as I watched helplessly, like the defense boy I was.

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter. I almost cried when I was writing this, it was just so intense for me. Also... CLOUD IS COMING TO SUPER SMASH BROS! I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo excited.**

 **Story Questions:**

 **1) (Don't hate me for this) How do you want Marth and Ike to be tortured? It may seem dumb, but what happens to them can impact the entire story.**

 **2) Tell me what you think. I'd really like to now. PM me or comment if you have anything to say.**

 **PS. This is probably the last time I will upload this week. It is Thanksgiving Week after all. See you guys l8tr! :)**


	7. Naga's Gift

**I DO NOT own any of the characters or Super Smash Bros. Both belong to Nintendo. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 7: Naga's Gift

 **Reflet's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe what just happened before my eyes. One minute, we were stuck in life or death situation. And now, I was standing here with my girlfriend crying in my arms as I watched Ike and Marth being lead out by some guys with swords. And as much as I wanted to help, disobey and run after them, I couldn't. My body was frozen in shock from what I had just seen. I couldn't move it at all, all I could do was hold Lucina in my arms until she stopped crying. I remembered the look on Marth's face, he was protecting Lucina and me, while I was sitting here like a helpless little boy. I felt ashamed. I looked down at Lucina to see that she had stopped crying and looked up at me, her eyes puffy and red from crying. But her face softened when she noticed the fear on my face and hugged me tighter, snapping me out of my daze.

"Reflet? Are you okay?" she asked as she let me go and stood back. I remained silent though, traumatized in fear after what just happened. "Reflet please, I know your scared but...just answer me." she pleaded as she shook me, trying to get me to answer.

"Lucina I...I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"I couldn't do anything. I couldn't protect you, couldn't save your brother, couldn't stop the soldiers or anything." I told as I looked down, hoping the tears wouldn't come out.

"Reflet. I know that you know you wanted to protect me and save my brother. But they had swords Reflet, big metal swords. I'm just glad you weren't hurt. And all we can do is hope that Marth and Ike aren't hurt. But for now...let's get the group together and see if we can solve this. They're letting us out early, look." she said as she pointed to the crowded hallways, which was filled with students getting their backpacks and heading out the door.

"Alright Lucina, but know that were going to get them back. And that's a promise."

 **End of P.O.V.**

* * *

Here I was, in a van, being taken away from my whole life with my best friend. Hands bound behind my back, gag in my mouth. I was past the point of struggling though, and just sat in the backseat, staring at Ike. But he wasn't making eye contact with me. He was just staring into space, in a way. I noticed he had been doing it a lot lately, and I was going to find out why. But I had a gag on, so, that was pointless. That is, until I realized that Ike's hands were tied a lot looser than mine were, so I scooted closer to him, to the best of my abilities, and nudged him in the side, snapping him out of his daze, and finally making him look at me.

"What is it Marth?" he asked me as I looked at him and tried to speak through my gag, hoping he'd get the memo. "I can't understand you Marth. What are you...You want me to untie your gag right?" he asked I nodded my head and turned so he could reach my gag with his hands. Once he was done, I took in a couple gulps of air then continued.

"Aiku? What are you hiding from me?" I asked, startling Ike a little, but he answered anyway.

"There's no point in hiding it since we've already been caught. But okay Marth. You know the story of the prince and the mercenary?" he asked me as he looked towards the front seat.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well...we kind of, sort of...are the prince and mercenary." I had transferred what he said as it made sense, but it didn't.

"I...But how?" I asked as I struggled to get my hands free once more.

"Marth. I know it's scary but...Just put your forehead on mine. If you want to know that is. But it's..." he started but couldn't finish because I quickly put my forehead on his, curious to find out my past. Then I felt a rush of shockwaves come to my head, making my brain hurt, but I went through the pain. Once it was all over, I sat back and leaned my head on the seat for a second before turning back to Ike.

"How did you find this out? And why did you not tell me sooner?" I asked, getting angry with my mercenary.

"Prince Marth...Marth, I didn't tell you because I didn't want _**this**_ to happen to you! Did you want to be kidnapped? Do you want to go through this?" he asked sounding just as hurt as he did angry. "I did it to protect you. I didn't want this to happen to you Prince Marth." he said as he finished with tears coming down his eyes. "But I'm sorry it did."

"Aiku...I-I'm sorry. I didn't know, and I didn't mean to yell." I said as I looked down at my feet, then out the window once the car stopped. "Now, dry your tears and put on a brave face...we're here."

* * *

 **Roy's P.O.V**

"Father. Are you sure your not coming?" I asked as I stepped outside. My friends and I were planning how to get back Marth and Ike, and I had thought my father wanted to come.

"It's okay Roy. I'll be fine. Now go on, your commander and chief and you don't want to be late." he said as I nodded and walked out the door.

* * *

I was about halfway there when I started to think about the past couple of days. I've been with my master and the prince for more than half of my life and I had realized it. And now that I have, they've both been taken from me. I couldn't believe the events that had happened, to let an innocent prince and my master get captured. And after I tried to protect them. I was so lost in thought, most of my moves became subconscious, so I knocked on the door, and Lucina opened it and let me in. I was pretty much just thinking though. Thinking about the war, the prince, my master, yesterday, all of it was just a blur, except the war, which I remembered like it was yesterday. It was a tragic time for the prince, but he fought through, with Ike and me beside him the whole time.

* * *

 _"Milord! The enemy enters from the west. Our units are in the wrong spot!" Ike yelled as he watched the prince dismount his horse and run towards the mercenary and his best solider._

 _"Damn! Gra knew where we'd set up our defenses. I won't have another failed attack. What now? Roy?"_

 _"We could always do...No, that won't work." Then he gasped. "I have a plan, but it's extremely risky."_

 _"Well, what do you suggest Private?" Ike asked as he turned towards Roy._

 _"I could dress as a Gra solider, and then, I can start attacking from within the group while you guys come around."_

 _"That might work. Do you still have the uniform from the fallen solider?" Marth asked as he and Roy ran into the castle._

 _"Yes sir, it shouldn't take me too long to change, so let's hope this works." he said as he ran into his room and looked for the costume for the fallen Gra solider they managed to capture. Then he ran to the back of castle to show Marth and Ike._

 _"Milord! Master! I fear it won't work. We have a bit of a dilemma." he said as he looked down at his blue and white tunic, white pants, silver metal shoes and armor, and gold and white belt which held his blue, white, and gold sheath with his sword inside._

 _"Private, why are you still in your uniform?" Ike asked as he looked at Marth with a look of worry on his face._

 _"I can't find the uniform. In fact, the whole chest with all my disguises are gone. And I fear it's too late to do anything else. We have to rush in with a straight assault I'm afraid."_

 _"And we'd best do it now, I hear footsteps. Now Private, line up the troops, we need to make sure they don't get any farther that the west gate because if they do..." Ike started as he looked towards the castle._

 _"They go into the town. Understood sir. Oh and milord?"_

 _"What is it Private Roy?" Marth asked he mounted his horse and looked at Roy._

 _"Please be careful this time. We can't risk another battle like the last." he said before he ran off._

 _Roy had started to rally up the troops when he heard metal clanking and footsteps from behind. "Alright troops, we don't have time to finish, you know your roles. Now, I must go. I wish you best of luck. Now...ACTION!" he said as he ran of to find Prince Marth and Ike, who were surrounded by soldiers. "Milord! Master! Look out! Behind you!" Roy shouted as Ike turned to see a arrow coming towards the two and easily blocked with his shield. "Thank you Private. Now..."_

 _"Private Roy! Soto o miru! Anata no ushironi!" Marth cried as he tried to push through the soldiers, but couldn't through the density of the crowd._

 _"Anata no ushironi? What do you...Hey! Let go!" he cried as two soldiers ran behind him and grabbed him from behind._

 _"Roi-kun! Kare o tebanasu!" Marth cried as someone else came from behind him and grabbed him._

 _"Prince Marth! Just wait I'll..." he started before he was hit by the hilt of a blade, hitting a pressure point and knocking him unconscious._

 _"Private! Wait, where's Prince Marth? I don't like this." he said as he heard a scream from behind him and turned to see Marth being tied up. "Prince Marth! Hey, let go!" he yelled as someone grabbed him from behind and began tying his hands behind his back._

 _"Come on you two. It's time to meet your final end." one of the solider laughed as they led Marth and Ike off, into their demised end, leaving Roy unconscious on the battlefield._

* * *

"Roy? Roy, are you okay?" Pit asked me, shaking me out of my daze.

"What? I'm fine. What about it?"

"Your commander _and_ chief. It would be nice if you listened." Reflet replied as he started from where he stopped. "I was thinking we could do a direct assault from the front. Then we could charge in and find them as fast as possible. How..."

"A direct attack won't work. We are just a bunch of kids." I said coldly as I stared at the floor.

"A bunch of kids? What's gotten into you?" Reflet asked as he glared at me, though I didn't look up.

"It's true. I'm just pointing out the obvious." I said as I finally looked up.

"Just because your commander and chief doesn't mean you can talk us down!" he yelled. I could tell he was getting mad at me, but I was simply trying to be helpful. But once more, my thoughts were interrupted by a green light coming from the ceiling, stopping Reflet in his tracks and snapping me out of my daze (again).

"What the...What is that?" Lucina asked under her breath as she watched in awe as the began to take form to reveal a lady.

"Private Roy, please step forward." the woman had said as I got up from my spot on the couch and stood, only to see who it was.

'Lady Naga! I...Um...Well..." I stammered as I looked up at Lady Naga, awaiting what she had to say.

"Roy, what's going on here? Where are Prince Mar..."

"Captured milady. By Gra I presume. And we're trying to think of a way to get them back but we're kind of...limited."

"Then allow me to help. For if Prince Marth were to be killed, his soul would release power that would make Gra's commander all too powerful for mankind to handle."

"But...isn't Gra's commander a human? Zelgius isn't it?"

"Yes, but in his suit of armor, I fear that he's more than just a general. Now, Morgan, Mark, please come forward." Lady Naga said as Reflet and Robin's young twin brother and sister leapt of the couch and over to Lady Naga, though I hadn't realized they were here until now. "Now, Pit, Reflet, Robin, please join them." she commanded once again, leaving me and Lucina by the couch.

"Lady Naga? What do you suggest we do?" Robin asked as she looked at the light shining above her and her brother.

"I'm not here to give you the answer, I'm here to guide you."

"What does that mean?" Pit asked as he shuffled on his feet some.

"Pit. A wise and bright young boy. I grant you gift, the gift of flight!" she said as Pit was slowly lifted into the air, the winds on his back glowing a faint blue through the green light. Finally, he came back down on his feet, his wings looking a little bigger than they had before. "Now, I give you another gift. From a good friend of mine, Palutena, I give you this." she said as a ball of light appeared in her hand. Then, as it came towards Pit, it made itself into a blue and gold bow with a red gem in the middle. And once Pit touched it, two gold rings made of light wrapped around his wrist. "This is Palutena's Bow, Use it to accomplish your goal, and remember, it's a gift from the gods, don't get cocky."

"Yes ma'am. I'll use this to protect the prince and mercenary and make sure they come back safely." Pit said with a smile as he walked back to me and Lucina, as he watched the others.

"Now, Morgan, Mark. I would like to grant you two gifts as well. For Morgan, I grant you Fire, Wind, Thunder, Nosferatu, and a Killer Lance."

"Thank you milady but...this all seems a bit much. Not that I'm unhappy but...I feel spoiled almost." Morgan laughed as she put away her tomes and was holding her lance.

"Morgan, you're very modest, but truly, if you want to save your friends, you need this."

"Understood milady."

"Now, I also give you a pegasus."

"A...pegasus?! Thank you Lady Naga."

"It will be waiting out front, along with your brother's horse."

"My what?" Mark asked as he looked at his twin sister in shock.

"Are you not a dark flier and dark knight?" she asked, leaving Morgan and Mark speechless. "Now Mark, I grant you the Elfire, Elwind, Elthunder, and another Nosferatu."

"Thank you Lady Naga." Mark said as he and his sister walked back and watched their other siblings.

"Now Robin, I can tell that you have something special inside. You of have a spark of understanding that I've yet to see a human your age have. Well, beside Roy." she added, making me blush before turning her attention back to Robin. "For you, I grant you Thoron, Wilderwind, and Bolganoe. AS well as a Killer Edge."

"Thank you milady."

"And finally Reflet, I grant you Archfire, Archwind, and Archthunder. I hope you use them well." she finished as they all stood behind the, placing me back front and center. "Now, Private Roy, your troops have been assembled. What will you do next?"

"Rescue back Prince Marth and Master Ike. Even if my life is on the line, I either succeed and be a hero once more...or die trying, leaving a legacy behind."

* * *

 **That's the end of this wonderful chapter. And sorry I haven't update in 3 billion years. I was moving and my computer was packed away, and when I found it, I had no WIFI. I didn't get WIFI until Tuesday, then I had to finish it.**

 **Please comment and review. Bye guys!**


	8. Tortured Souls

**I DO NOT own any of the characters or Super Smash Bros. Both belong to Nintendo. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 8: Tortured Souls

"Alright you two. We're leaving now, so get up and don't talk!" the soldiers yelled at me and Aiku, frightening me a little from their cold demeanor. In response, I just sat there, in the van with a dumbstruck look on my face. Then, I guess I had started to tremble some, because the soldiers started laughing before picking me up and slinging me over their shoulders.

"Hey! Let me go!"I cried as I kicked and struggled from the grasp I was in. Then a hand clamped over my mouth and nose, stopping me from breathing. I vision got all spotty as I fought to keep my consciousness. But in the end, I blacked out, the last thing I heard, was Ike yelling for me to wake up.

* * *

 **Ike's P.O.V**

They had taken Marth out of the truck and flung him over their shoulders like a bag or something. I could only sit in the van, hands tied behind my back and watch Marth struggle. Then, I noticed that one of the men clamped his hand over Marth's mouth and he stopped struggling. Then, his head dropped and I finally got to see his face. His face looked relaxed and pained at the same time, and his eyes were closed. And that's when fear struck me. They had knocked Marth unconscious. By now, as his knight and his best friend, I was furious. "How dare you do this to him?!" I asked, the rage boiling inside me. Then, the other solider left from beside Marth and walked over to me. "Fine, if we can't do it to your prince..." he started as he walked even closer to me. "Then I'll do it to you!" he yelled as he forcefully slammed his hand over my mouth, knocking out the air, making lose my consciousness before I even had a second thought. And before I knew it, everything went black.

* * *

I woke up maybe an hour later to find my arm killing me. I tried to roll over and stretch it out, but I found it very hard. I looked up and noticed that both my hands were actually chained to the wall, but my left arm was at an awkward angle. It wasn't broken, but it just felt weird. I had thought I was alone though, so I figured that I had to find Prince Marth. That is, until I heard muffled screams from beside me. And as I slowly turned my head, I had realized it was Prince Marth.

"Prince Marth!" I yelled from my position, struggling from my chains to get to my best friend and master. He looked up and I finally got to see his face, which was covered in blood and scratches. His right cheek was swollen, along with his right eye. He looked so pain, but at the same time, extremely happy to see me awake. Then, a solider with a whip harshly tore the gag off of his mouth. Then after glaring at the solider, he turned back to me and smiled, to the best of his abilities, as his hands were chained too.

"A-Aiku. I-I'm s-s-so glad to s-s-see you awake." he said with a small smile forming on his face, though my face didn't give a hint of happiness.

"Marth. What did they do to you?" I asked, holding back tears as I looked at one of the guards.

"It's all part of my orders. Now shut up and butt out mercenary!" he screamed as he slashed me with the whip on my shoulder. I felt blood dripping down my arm and staining my sleeve, but I ignored it. I just looked back up at Marth, who once again, had a pained expression on his face. "What's wrong? Can't handle the pain mercenary?" he laughed as he saw me look at my shoulder.

"I never said that. Now, what do you want with us?" I growled at him as I stole a glance at Marth, who was struggling against his chains.

"That's private information. Now, it's time to have a little fun with you two." he said as Marth instantly stopped struggling and looked at me with scared eyes. Then the solider started laughing. "That look on your face, Prince Marth, is pleasure enough, for now. I'll be back in a couple hours." he said as he undid both our chains and Marth collapsed in my arms.

"Aiku, I-I'm scared. What do these men want from us?" he asked me, trembling in my arms.

"I don't know milord. But I won't let them have you, and this is from the old Ike, and this Ike. Although I may be a different person than I was at the beginning of the school year, both the Ike's you've met equally love you, and that includes this Ike." I told him as I gently stroked his hair.

"Aiku, can I ask you something?" he asked as he shifted in my arms, his face towards mine. "What if...I...die?" Those words had frightened me. Those men had obviously broken his sprit, otherwise he wouldn't even think of that question. I could only stare at him in shock as he looked at me with terrified eyes, awaiting my answer.

"You're not going to milord. I promised you than before this all happened. I promised to protect you."

"But..."

"No buts. I promised...that I, Ike Greil, your mercenary, would protect you...with my life. Now, you should get some sleep, you look exhausted." I sighed as he nodded his head and fell asleep, leaning against me.

 **End of P.O.V.**

* * *

 **Roy's P.O.V**

So, how exactly are we going at this?" I asked, looking at my two tacticians.

"We have weapons now, so...do you think a frontal attack could still work?" Robin asked me as she glanced at her brother, then looked at me.

"Possible, but if we do a frontal attack, we'll need to split up so we don't get stuck surrounded by soldiers. We're trying to save Marth and Ike, so it won't help if we get caught."

"So, we're saying 'Yes' on the frontal attack?"

"Yeah, if we proceed cautiously." I said as I happily look at Robin. "Everybody! Listen up! We're moving out in two hours. Make sure everything's ready by then."

* * *

Later on that night, we set out. Pit and Morgan in the air, the others on ground. We had all gotten horses, so the ride shouldn't be that long. The only thing I could think about was saving my master and my prince. They've meant so much to me, and the day I thought they died...that's the day a stopped working in the Altean Royal Guard, because I didn't want to lose anyone else close to me. My father was the only one that knew, and I had decided to forget the tragic day all together. But now, I found out that my best friends were the prince and mercenary I'd been searching for, and now, they're gone. And if I didn't save them and let them die, I don't know what I'd do. I vowed to protect Ike, Ike vowed to protect Marth, and Marth vowed to protect me. We were only thirteen and fourteen at the time, but it was still a promise we made in Altea, and I'm not going back on it.

 **End of P.O.V**

* * *

I woke up to find Ike missing and me leaning up against the wall. The other night, I _**know**_ that I was leaning on Ike, so how did I end up on the wall? And where was Ike? I had some many question, but mainly, it was fear that took me over. He was missing, and I couldn't escape from this room. But I had to find him, what if we was being tortured as we speak, or worse, killed. I quickly shook that image out of my head and thought. _Okay so a) we've been kidnapped by Gra, at least that's who I think it is. b) I thought we killed their leader but clearly not because...well I'm here. c) Aiku is missing. d) I'm locked up in a cell, slowly getting tortured day by day._ That was just about everything I could think of before I heard the bars squeak open. I looked up and saw Aiku in the hands of one of the soldiers, tunic unbutton all the way down, revealing his chest, and many sword wounds on his stomach. They harshly threw Aiku into the cell, though I caught him before he could meet the ground.

"What did you do to him?" I asked in a soft voice as I clutched my friend for comfort.

"All we did was have a little fun with him. But don't worry milord, you'll surely be next." the soldier laughed as I trembled slightly, Aiku still in my hands. With a slam, the iron bars separating us from freedom were shut. Aiku had started to shift in my arms, meaning that he wasn't unconscious after all. I looked at him, my eyes filled with fear and terror for my mercenary.

"Sir Ike?" I asked, startling myself, it's been almost two years since I've called Ike by his English name. "Aiku? Are...you okay?"

"Prince Marth. I'm glad it wasn't you. You won't believe what I had to go through...so that this...wasn't you." he said as he smiled, his lips bloody and his left eye swollen.

"Aiku. What did they do to you. You look awful."

"I know milord. And what happened, well...that's a long story."

"Tell me! I have to know! You're my protector, and my best friend! You've been by my side ever since I woke up and lost my memory. You've been by my side when I got bullied, teased, or anything like that. You'd always be there to shake them away, or comfort me afterwards. We've always gone to the same school so you would always be by my side. When people wanted to adopt you and not me, you declined until I got a safe home Aiku! Because you cared that much about me. I know you do. And I care just as much...if not more about you than you care about you. And seeing you like this, because of me, it makes me upset, horrified, scared. No words can describe how I feel right now to see you like this. Sword wounds on your stomach. Some barely missing your heart Aiku! And you did it all because of me...gomen'nasai." I finished, tears running down my cheeks, falling onto the floor with little plops.

"Prince Marth..." Ike started, pulling me closer, my head resting on his shoulder. "Why are you apologizing? I'm your mercenary knight and you best friend. I would do anything for you. Heck, I would blow up the world for you if you simply asked me to. Because you mean that much to me, and I'd gladly do this for you any day. So don't apologize. I'm fine, really."

* * *

 **Ike's P.O.V.**

"And you did it all because of me...gomen'nasai." By now, Marth was sobbing hysterically. He was so upset to see me like this when in truth, I was just fine. Sure, some of the wounds had been closer to my heart, but if it were Marth instead of me, there would have been a chance of hitting. Also, I'll except any torture in Marth's place. Lady Tiki told me that he can't die, so I won't let him. "Prince Marth. Why are you apologizing? I'm your mercenary knight and you best friend. I would do anything for you. Heck, I would blow up the world for you if you simply asked me to. Because you mean that much to me, and I'd gladly do this for you any day. So don't apologize. I'm fine, really." I told him as I placed my thumbs on his cheeks and wiped the tears away.

"Aiku...Next time, I'll handle the torture. I promise." Marth told me through tears.

"No! You'll sit here 'til we escape. No one will be allowed to touch you besides me. Understood?"

"Aiku...I...I..." he started as I opened up my arms, welcoming him in. He rushed in and cried into my chest, his salty tears stinging my wounds, but I didn't care. In my arms, I knew Marth was safe from all harm. This is how I've always wanted it. Marth safe from everything bad. But sadly, I know the world doesn't work like that. He almost faced a near death experience when we were captured by Gra the first time. And now that we've been kidnapped again? Not a soul was to touch him.

"Hey, get up you two. We're leaving." one of the guards had commanded maybe thirty minutes later. I didn't even realize that he was in here, but that didn't matter. I looked down at Marth, and I realized that he had fallen asleep on my chest. He looked so peaceful that I couldn't wake him up now.

"No."

"What?"

"I said no. Now leave us be. We're not going anywhere you ask us to." I replied getting defensive as I carefully drew the sleeping prince closer to me, careful nor to wake him."

"Fine have it your way. We were planning on waiting until tomorrow to start the ritual, but I guess, since your being so stubborn, we'll just have to do it tonight."

"What ritual? I demand to speak to your leader!" I yelled furiously as Marth shifted in my arms some, which meant that he was starting to wake up, but that didn't matter right now. I had to protect Marth from any and every danger that was lurking in this place.

"Fine, I'll go get Zelgius. But just know that the ritual will happen tonight, and there's nothing you can do mercenary."

* * *

 **That concludes this chapter. Poor Ike, a sword almost hitting his heart. What was I thinking? :'( Anywho, if you guys like my stories, please tell me. Comment and tell your friends**

 **Translations:**

 **Gomen'nasai= Sorry**

 **See you guys l8tr**


	9. The Ritual

**I DO NOT own any of the characters or Super Smash Bros. Both belong to Nintendo. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Ritual

I had finally woken up after I somehow fell asleep on Ike's chest. I looked up to see him staring at the door for no reason, until I heard footsteps coming towards us. "Aiku? What..."

"Peace Prince Marth. There's no need for you to worry, I'll protect you." Ike reassured me as I watched a figure come to the front of the barred door.

"Well, well. It's so nice to see you again young Prince Marth. It's been what...three years now? So what, you're sixteen?"

"How do you know who I am?" I asked shocked by how much this masked stranger knew about me. "And how do you know so much about me?"

"Honestly, I knew that we had removed your memory, but you honestly seem like a clueless five year old right now."

"Remove your mask, now!" Ike screamed, joining the conversation as he pulled me in closer.

"My, my Ike. Always so demanding...just like your father."

"My what? What does that have to do with anything?!" he asked as he breathed uneasily. "Reveal your face!"

"Very well." he said as he removed his mask to reveal a man with indigo hair, like Ike's, and green eyes. I heard a small gasp escape for Ike, but I paid no heed to it.

"Z-Zelgius?" Ike asked, his cobalt eyes wide with terror.

"It's been so long since I've seen you young Ike. How's your father?" he laughed as I looked up at Ike to see the strangest thing. Ike was...crying.. Small tears were falling from his eyes, falling on the smooth pavement beneath us.

"I swore to make you pay...for everything you did that day. And though I haven't done it yet, that doesn't mean...that I haven't given up."

"Aiku? Who is that?" I whispered in his ear as I watched the conversation between the two.

"That's Zelgius, or the Black Knight as he's more known as. He's the man who killed my father." Ike said as he looked up, tears still coming down his eyes, though they were more of anger than sadness.

"How...could you?" I asked as I stared him dead in his green eyes. Seeing my best friend, the strongest person I've ever met cry, means that he must have done a lot of damage that hurt Ike, mentally and physically.

"You care so much now. But it's already happened." he replied as he opened up the door and walked towards us.

"So, when did you become...Gra's commander." Ike asked as he looked up, his serious face back into action.

"That's none of your business. Now, I need you for a little something Ike, if you wouldn't mind."

"I do mind actually. So no, and me...do something for you? That's never going to happen."

"You little pest! Both of you are my prisoners so you'll do as I say! So get over here or..." he paused for a second to look at me, then looked at the two soldiers by the door. With a quick nod, they both leapt towards me and started prying me from Ike's grasp. I gripped closer to Ike, though my grip started to slip really fast. But luckily, Ike grabbed onto my wrist, hoping to bring me in closer.

"Aiku! Aiku, ika sete wa ikemasen!" I cried, my eyes wide with fear as they continued to pry me from Ike, though I grabbed onto him tighter and tighter.

"I hadn't planned on it Marth. Just make sure you don't let them!" he screamed back, sounding like the old Ike again, which made me smile for a split second, until my legs dropped on the pavement. I guess that they had let go of me, but I was too scared to turn around. I clutched onto Ike, and in response, he brushed my hair and tried to calm me down, though I was still terrified from the past minute. Once I thought it was over though, I suddenly felt a strong tug around my waist, and before I knew it, I was completely separated from Ike, now in the Black Knight's grasp.

"Prince Marth!" I had heard him cry as I struggled to free myself from his grasp. "Let him go! He's got nothing to do with this!"

"Well then, follow me." he said coldly as I stared at the floor, avoiding Ike's gaze. That is, until I felt cold metal up against my throat, which made me look up rather quickly.

"Aiku! Help me! I...I'm scared." I had said the last part in a small voice, so Ike barely picked up what I had said. But the Black Knight must've, because he started laughing as the blade was pressed closer up against my throat.

"Hurry up and make your choice Ike. Or your father won't be the only thing missing from your pathetic life." he growled as he tapped the blade on my throat as I coughed a couple times.

"Fine, just release Prince Marth and...I guess I'll go with you." he finally said as the Black Knight dropped me and I fell onto the hard pavement. I ran up to Ike and in response, he hugged me again, cressing my soft, midnight blue hair.

"Are you okay Marth?" he asked me as I nodded my head, too scared for words to come out.

"Just...scared. But Aiku, why are you going with him? You don't have to, do you?"

"Now that you're safe, no. But I have to, to make sure you stay safe milord. Don't worry though, I'll be fine."

"But he's our enemy! We don't know what he's going to do to us!" I screamed, the anger starting to boil inside of me as I glared at the Black Knight.

"Prince Marth! I did not allow you to interfere now did I?! So, unless you want to be killed right here, in front of your mercenary, that shut up and back down!" he yelled, causing me to flinch a little, but I kept my ground. I knew that we had to be here for a reason, and if the reason I had in my head was right, then he can't kill me.

"Do it if you like." I said, a dark stare forming in my eyes as a smirk formed on my lips. "You don't want me dead though, so..." I started before he walked up to me and grabbed me by my collar.

"I could do it right now you know, you idiot! In fact...guards, prepare the ritual. I'll handle the mercenary." he said as he threw me on the ground, though I couldn't get up because the guards fell on top of me before pulling me off the ground. Sure, I knew about the ritual. Did I know I was the key element? Yes. Did I think he would try it on me? Yes. Did I think he would be successful in it by having everything prepared? No! And that's what I was scared of. No human knows how to perform the ritual besides Ike and me. And the Black Knight's human, isn't he?"

"Prince Marth! Leave him alone Zelgius! I won't let you do the ritual on him!" Ike screamed as he looked at me with that look he always gave me when he wanted me to fight back, and I did. I struggled with all my might against the two guards that held me down, which was really easy actually. I started to run towards Ike afterwards, and he took me protectively under his arm as I unsheathed my sword, Falchion, and he unsheathed his sword, Ragnell. We held them up protectively, knowing we weren't on the offensive side with all the soldiers and the Black Knight, though we did occasionally slash a few guards who got in the way. Once we were down to about ten guards left though, the lights went out. I heard a dark chuckle, and I felt another tug at me waist, so I figured it was Ike. But then there was a tug on my arms, making me drop my sword, then my ankles, and that's when fear took over. I tried to scream for help, but a hand went over my mouth, muffling the scream. I tried to struggle against the hands, but I didn't get very far. Then, I felt a cold breath on my neck, the a whisper in my ear.

"Now, why not begin the ritual Prince Marth? You already look READY!" the voice, which I immediately knew as the Black Knight screamed as I felt a stabbing pain in my left arm. Drug or magic? I didn't know, but I felt my body losing consciousness, then, I clasped into a guard's hands. And with that, we were off, to a moment...I never thought would happen.

* * *

 **Ike's P.O.V.**

We were in the middle of fighting some soldiers when the lights when out. I was right next to Marth, but when I reached out to pull him in closer, he wasn't there. I was starting to get worried now. I was going to call out for him, when a heard a muffled scream. I tried to run after the voice, which I knew as Marth, but I couldn't. It was like a was chained down or something, and I couldn't' scream. I don't know why, but every time I opened my mouth, no words formed, like I was on mute. Soon, after sitting there helpless, the lights slowly came back on. I found out, that I was chained back to my original position, Ragnell in hand. Everyone was gone, including Marth, but there was one lone body standing in the doorway. I opened my mouth to scream, but once more, I couldn't talk.

"Oh, that's right boy. Your on mute." Zelgius laughed as he walked up to me and placed his gloved hand on my throat.

"Where's Prince Marth?" I asked, relieved that my voice was back, though I couldn't find Marth with it.

"He's elsewhere. But don't worry, you won't have to worry about seeing him again. Because the next time you do, I don't think he'll be the prince you remember. Now come you filthy mercenary, I have plans for you." he said as he unlocked the chains then grabbed me by the back of my open tunic and dragged me out of the room.

 **End of P.O.V.**

* * *

 **Roy's P.O.V.**

We had finally made it to the hideout the soldiers were at, thanks to Lady Naga. We were waiting on Morgan and Pit, who had scouted the area while I went over the plans in my head. We were doing groups of two. Lucina, Mark, Reflet, and Pit were in one group, lead by Reflet. And me, Morgan, and Robin were in the other, lead by me.

"Alright, everyone's familiar with the plan, right? Reflet, you know how to contact me in case something goes bad."

"Yeah, I have my communicator all set up. Hey look, Pit and Morgan are back." he said as he pointed towards where Morgan and Pit were descending.

"Nothing unusual sighted Captain Roy." Morgan told me as I helped off the pegasus, lance in one hand, tomes in the other.

"Thank you Morgan. Pit, did you see anyone?"

"Only for a brief second, but I took them out." Pit replied as he shook off his wings then walked towards Reflet.

"What'd you do with the body?"

"I burned it with Fire, then swept up the ashes with Wind." Morgan replied as she tucked away her tomes and grabbed her lance.

"Well then, everything's going according to plan. So, advance and separate." I said as we walked up to the door and I placed my blade inside the lock. Then, after a few jiggles, the door flew open and we rushed inside, my group looking for Ike, and Reflet's group looking for Marth.

 _Hang on Master Ike, I'll come and save you. Just you wait._

 **End of P.O.V.**

* * *

 **Ike's P.O.V.**

I had been taken by the Black Knight, following him to what seemed like the throne room. "Zelgius? Why did you take me here?" I asked as I looked around in awe.

"My reason are private boy. Now, you belong to me, so you must do as I say, understood?" he asked me as he harshly threw me against a wall.

"Never...Zelgius. As long as the prince is still breathing, I won't...serve two master." I said as I gripped my once healing, now injured shoulder and stood up.

"Really, you actually think that? Soon, once the ritual is over, you won't be his master." he laughed as he sat on his throne.

"So...why am I here?" I asked as I looked him straight in his green eyes. Then he started laughing, which confused me at first, but then I had figured it out.

"Looks like you already figured it out. And you can't do anything about it."

"What? No. Let me out Zelgius! You can't keep me in here while Marth is just being...tortured elsewhere." I growled as I banged on the door, hoping it would do something.

"It's no use...Unless you have these." he chuckled as he jiggled a chain with a key on it. That's when I had gotten angry, I lunged towards Zelgius, only to feel something click around my neck. I looked down to see a chocker like thing made of metal with yellow lights on it around my neck.

"What the...What the heck is this?" I asked as I started to pull on it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." he laughed as he squeezed his hand and the lights grew a tad brighter. Then I felt a small shock around my neck, making me grunt some, but no more than that.

"What was that?"I asked as I touched the ring around my neck, then a now bleeding cut on my neck.

"That's gonna happen every time you go for the key. So your pretty much stuck here." he laughed as he sat back in his throne.

"That's...what...you think you bastard!" I yelled, sword in hand as I lunged towards Zelgius, and slashed him in his arm, making him drop the keys.

"That's it boy! I was going to give you more chances, but since you got physical...that was your only chance!" he cackled as he squeezed his hands so tight that he would've drawn blood if he wasn't wearing that cursed armor. Then, I felt the biggest shock I would have ever felt in my entire life. It all happened at once, which made it worse. But once it was all over, I stumbled to my feet, only to fall back down, and collapse, my consciousness fading with it. "Master Ike! Was the last thing I heard, before I completely blacked out.

 **End of P.O.V.**

* * *

 **Roy's P.O.V.**

"C'mon you two! I thought I heard something." I called to Morgan and Robin as I ran ahead of the two ladies.

"Roy, wait! What did you hear?" Robin asked me, grabbing my arm and stopping me in my tracks.

"I don't know, it was like a grunt or something."

"Don't worry Captain. I heard it too sis." Morgan said as she looked towards the direction of the grunt. The same direction I was running. "Captain, do you think..."

"I don't know Morgan. But we'd best find out. Now, come along you two." I said as I nod at Morgan and we run off.

* * *

After running for maybe a few more minutes, we came across a large, heavy door.

"I don't like the look of this huge door just in the middle of the hallway. What do you think it is?" Morgan asked as she ran her fingers across the smooth wood.

"I don't know, but it's definitely suspicious." Robin added as she looked at the lock for a split second before returning her gaze to the brown-haired girl.

"Do you think it's the dungeons?" she asked as a shiver ran down her spine at the thought of a dungeon.

"No milady. I don't know what's behind the doors, but I doubt it will be a dungeon...luckily." I mumbled the last part under my breath, relieved I wouldn't have to find my way through another dungeon. The time my father and I got captured was the first and last time that I went through a dungeon, and I wanted to keep it like that.

"Well, we're not going to figure it out by talking. We need to open it." Robin stated as she placed her gloved clad hand on the door, only to get a painful shock, causing her to scream.

"Robin! You okay sis?" Morgan asked as we helped up Robin.

"I'm...fine...Morgan. It just caught me off guard."

"Well, the door is locked, I can't use my metal sword to open a lock that's flowing with electricity. So now what?" I huffed as I placed my ear on the door to hear a scream from the other side.

"Roy? What's wrong?" Robin asked as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"That scream. Ike is on the other side! We need to open this damn door. But I don't know how."

"Don't worry, I'll start it. Then Captain Roy can finish it." Morgan smiled as she took out a green tome strapped to her hip. "Alright. Let's hope this works. Wind!" she cried as a gust of wind flew from her hand and slammed into the door. I knew what she was doing! She was trying to ware out the wood so that I could kick it down. I know she may be young, but this girl was a genius, I would've never thought of that on my own. "Alright Captain. It should be good for you to kick down now." Morgan sighed happily as she tucked her tome back away and grabbed her lance.

Then I kicked the door, and it fell right down, with a loud thud. I looked inside to find one of the scariest sights that I thought I would ever see. "Master Ike!" I cried as I ran up towards my master and friend to find him unconscious on the floor. While I was tending Ike, I failed to notice a figure sitting on the throne.

"Ah, if it isn't little Roy. It's nice to see you again." the three of us quickly turned our heads to see the source of the voice. Once I figured out who it was, all the colour drained from my face.

"But I...I thought...Z-Zelgius?" I asked as my breathing became uneven, and I thought I would've collapsed if Robin hadn't saw my face and calmed me down.

"So...you did this to Ike?" she asked as she stared daggers at Zelgius.

"You might want to get your girlfriend little Roy...or someone might get hurt!" he laughed as he threw a projectile at Morgan, her back to Zelgius.

"Morgan!" I cried as I ran up to the young girl and blocked the attack with my sword, clutching her with my free arm. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Fine. And just pointing out the obvious, we need to get out."

"Your right. But we can't just leave Ike." I said as I looked up at Ike, then at Robin.

"Don't worry. I have an Elixir. You two get Ike out, and I'll handle this creep." Robin growled as Morgan and I ran up to Ike and carried him outside, waiting for Robin to finish.

* * *

"Alright you creep. No one messes with my friends like that!" Robin yelled as she grabbed a tome from behind her cloak.

"And who are you to question me, little girl?"

"Me? I'm a Grandmaster. A master tactician."

"Well, clearly not if you think you can beat me with a puny Wind tome. This armor repels all magic." he laughed as she opened the book.

"Alright, Wilderwind!" she cried as a gust of wind, almost as strong as a tornado, filled the room, then flew upwards.

"You missed you pathetic girl. I'll show you...WHAT?" the Black Knight cried as tons and tons of rubble from the ceiling fell down on him.

"Hmph. I never said I was aiming for you." Robin laughed as she ran out the door, leaving the legendary knight, under the rubble.

* * *

"Alright. Morgan, Roy! I'm ready." Robin called out, causing both of us to turn towards the white-haired female.

"Okay, just give him the Elixir, then we should probably start heading out again. I'll call in Reflet and see if he's found Marth." I said as I moved out the way so Robin could give Ike the Elixir. Once the sweet liquid met his lips, all his wounds started to glow, including the sword wounds on his stomach. Then he shifted in Morgan's lap as he slowly opened his cobalt eyes. With a small groan, he sat up with the help of Morgan and Robin and started to button his tunic up.

"Master Ike." I said softly, facing away from Morgan and Robin, hoping they didn't see tears in my eyes. "Aiku!" I cried as I ran up to him and cried in his arms. I was so happy to see him in good health, I guess he emotions took over.

"It's okay Roy. I'm right here. There's no need to cry." he reassured me as he put his back to Robin and Morgan until I calmed down. "All better?" he finally asked as I nodded my head and dried my eyes.

"All better." I sighed as I stood up. "Now let's keep going. We need to find Prince Marth."

"Don't worry. I think I might know where he is. If I remember correctly, he..." he started before being interpreted by two startling screams.

"Oh no...What happened in there?" Robin asked as she started to walk forward. "And who was that?" she asked as she looked at her younger sister and solved the last piece of the puzzle, and I figured it out too.

"Come in, Reflet. This is Commander Roy. I need a update, I repeat, I need an update." I yelled into the communicator waiting for a response.

" _Co...mmander...Roy. It's...worse than we thought. H...Hurry."_ was the weak response I got back before I got static.

"Reflet? Reflet! Come in!" I screamed into the communicator, avoiding Morgan and Robin's glances.

" _Commander? It's me Mark!"_

"Mark? Good. What's going on in there?"

 _"I'm not sure...But it's not good. We found Marth, but we can't exactly do anything."_

"Mark? What happened?" I asked, fearing taking over, knowing our master plan was falling apart on the other side.

 _"We were captured. Some guy made me answer so you could figure out where we were."_

"Where are you? Who else is there?" I asked, my breathing getting uneven.

 _"Roi-kun? Roi-kun!_ _Tasukete!"_

"Prince Marth!"

 _"Hey, shut up! And you, let me see that. Who's on the other side?"_

"Who is this? What have you done with Prince Marth and my friends?" I asked, anger boiling inside me.

 _"That information is private my young soldier. Also, tell that Robin girl that she has gut to stand up to me, but with her brothers my captives to be tested by Prince Marth...she might need those guts again."_

"Zelgius? What are you talking about?"

" _You better hurry back. The ritual about to start."_ that was the last thing I heard before static was the only thing on the line. The others were captured, the ritual was about to start, and I was sitting here, not knowing what to do next.

"Private? What happened?" Ike asked as he looked into my eyes, which were still filled with fear.

"They...they've been captured. The ritual is starting now!" I said as I stored the communicator and stormed off, the others following closer behind.

"Captain Roy? Are the others going to be okay?" Morgan asked me as we charged along.

"I don't know Morgan. All we can do is hope. But for now...AHH!" I started before I collided with something white and fell to the ground with a thud.

"You okay Roy?" Ike asked me as I nodded and brushed myself off. "But what was that?"

"Ow. My head. I'm still not used to this flying thing I guess. Sorry sir...Roy? Ike? Robin? Morgan?" the voice had asked as he stood up and brushed his toga off.

"Pit?" we all asked at the same time as we all crowded around him.

"I'm so glad I found you guys. The others told me to stay behind in case something happened."

"So you know where they are?" Robin asked as she walked up beside me.

"Yeah. It's just...I don't know if you'll be able to get in so easily Robin. Once the door shut, I tried everything I could thing of to open it, but nothing worked."

"That's because you don't have a Killer weapon." Morgan and Robin laughed at the same time as they nodded to each other then looked at me.

"Pit, show us where it is." I commanded him as he nodded and flew off, us in the rear.

* * *

"Alright, here it is." Pit said as he landed on the ground and stood back.

"Well this is why." Ike started as he rubbed the black door with his fingers. "This is metal, not wood."

"So how are we to open it?" I asked as I looked at Robin and Morgan.

"Don't worry Roy. You ready Morgan?"

"Hai. Kore o yarou."

"Okay." she said with a sigh as she opened a red tome. "Here's how it's done!" she cried as fire shot from her hands and onto the metal door. Usually, fire wouldn't damage a door so quickly, but she had used a critical hit, something very common within the magic and weapon circles. "All right Morgan. It's your turn now."

"Right." she said as she charge towards the burnt metal, though she got repelled back. "Damn. Fine, if that's how it needs to be done, so be it. Time to even the odds!" she cried as the tip of her lance grew brighter, then the charge again, knocking down the door.

"Alright Morgan. Now let's go." I replied as we ran in the room, awaiting the fate that lied before us.

 **End of P.O.V.**

* * *

Once I had woken up, I found myself tied to a post with a rope around my waist and my hands bound behind my back. I hadn't noticed the Black Knight in the room with me, but I had once I heard metal footsteps. "Why...did you bring me here?" I asked as I looked around the room, to see purplish-black fog on the ground. Then, the fog cleared to reveal three figures chained to a black wall, though one was unconscious.

"Lucina? Reflet? Mark?" I gasped as I struggled against the ropes binding me.

"Marth! I'm so glad your okay." Reflet sighed as he looked at Mark.

"Zelgius! Let them go! They have nothing to do with this!" I yelled seeing my friends and sister in this state, especially my sister, who was the unconscious one.

"And why not? Don't you want to test your power? So I found these three trespassing, so I decided to use them."

"What? Marth would never hurt us! Would he?" Mark asked as he looked directly in my eyes.

"He wouldn't Mark, don't worry." Reflet said, matter-of-faculty as he looked at Mark.

"You two just need to shut up!" the Black Knight screamed as he hit Mark and Reflet with a shoot of magic, causing both of them to scream.

"Reflet! Mark! Leave them alone Zelgius!" I started before I heard a static sound before hearing a voice.

 _"Come in Reflet. This is Commander Roy. I need an update, I repeat, I need an update."_ Roy? If Roy was here, I had to hear him. I looked at Reflet, who barely had enough strength to grab the communicator.

"Co...mmander...Roy. It's...worse than we thought. H...Hurry." was his weak response before he collapsed and dropped the communicator in Mark's lap.

"Answer it Mark." I said as I nodded as he nodded in reply and picked up the communicator.

"Commander? It's me Mark!" Mark had replied in place of Reflet.

 _"Mark? Good. What's going on in there?"_

"I'm not sure...But it's not good. We found Marth, but we can't exactly do anything."

 _Mark? What happened?_ " I could hear the fear growing in Roy's voice as he spoke.

"We were captured. Some guy made me answer so you could figure out where we were."

 _"Where are you? Who else is there?"_ he asked as the Black Knight walked up to me and start cressing my cheek, trying to get me to say something.

"Roi-kun? Roi-kun! Tasukete!" I cried as the Black Knight backed away, satisfied by my pleas of help.

" _Prince Marth!"_

"Hey, shut up! And you, let me see that. Who's on the other side?" the Black Knight had asked as he snatched the communicator from Mark.

 _"Who is this? What have you done with Prince Marth and my friends?"_ I heard the anger rising in Roy's voice. I tried to scream out to him again, but it became muffled once the Black Knight gagged me.

"That information is private my young soldier. Also, tell that Robin girl that she has gut to stand up to me, but with her brothers my captives to be tested by Prince Marth...she might need those guts again." I wasn't okay with him just talking about me trying to scare Roy. Also, I hope he doesn't know it's not going to work, Roy and Ike would come after me anyway.

 _"Zelgius? What are you talking about?"_

"You better hurry back. The ritual about to start." the Black Knight said as he hung up and threw the communicator in Mark's lap and walked over to me. "Now my prince, let's see how we should approach this." he said as he started to unbutton my tunic.

"Hey! Don't touch him like that!" Mark yelled as he struggled against his chains. Then he looked down at Lucina and noticed her sword was still buckled to her hip. To the best of his abilities, he reached down and tried to grab it, and after a couple minutes, he did. He started to saw on his chains, and after about five minutes, he was free. "Hey you! I've got a little something to tell you!" Mark grunted as he reached for his Elthunder and held it out as a warning.

"What are you going to do boy? Protect the prince?" he asked as he unbutton the last button, revealing my small chest and stomach.

"I am in fact, going to protect the prince. Elthunder!" he cried as he launched a ball of thunder from his hand and towards the Black Knight, though it was repelled due to his armor, hitting Mark.

"Well, that was some attempt to be a hero. I bet the prince even thought he was going to be saved. Didn't you Marth?" he asked as he grabbed my chin. I didn't answer him though, not because I was gagged, but because for a split second I had saw Mark, and he had a Nosferatu in hand, and I wasn't going to blow his cover.

"What's wrong? Can't talk because...AGH! he cried as Mark had used the Nosferatu on him, and some of his energy was transferred to Mark. "You little pest!" he shouted as he stuck out his hand then made a circle, and before Mark could do anything, a bubble formed around him.

"H-Hey! Let me out!" he cried as he pounded on the bubble containing him in the air.

"Shut up! In fact, sleep in eternal darkness!" he cried as a gas filled the bubble, then he collapsed, so I guessed it was probably a sleeping gas, as his chest was peacefully rising up and down.

* * *

"Now milord. How about we start on the ritual?" he asked me as he tore the gag off my mouth. I still hadn't respond though, as I refused to talk to him after what he's done to my friends. "What? Cat got your tongue?"

"No. I just refuse to talk to the likes of you."

"You got some nerve boy. I'll just go ahead and start the ritual so that mouth of yours will talk for me." he said as he slapped me across the face. Then, he cast some kind of magic, which surrounded his hand in a purple aura, then started to point it towards my chest.

"Prince Marth!" I heard two voice cry as I looked up.

"Aiku! Roi-kun! Anata wa daijōbudesu!" I cried, ignoring the Black Knight.

"Zelgius! Release him...now." Ike had commanded as he grabbed his sword and Roy grabbed his.

"Ah. Ike and Roy. I would love to return the prince to you safe and sound...but I'm afraid your too late!" he laughed as he placed the hand against my heart. I felt a stabbing pain in my heart, then I screamed, terrified and pained.

"Marth!" I had heard Morgan, Robin, and Pit scream.

"Marusu! Soko ni hanguappu shimasu!" I had heard Roy scream before I went black.

* * *

 **Oh my gosh! It's Christmas Eve! Also, this is probably the longest chapter I've written, ever. Also, poor Marth. The ritual started, and his friends just now came.**

 **Note:**

 **~I probably won't be able to update till 2016 because my grandparents and my aunt are here**

 **~I changed my profile picture from Robin's and Lucina's are to Corrin's art. Just to show how excited I am for Corrin to join Smash**

 **Translations:**

 **Ika sete wa ikemasen- Don't let go**

 **Tasukete- Help/Help me**

 **Hai. Kore o yarou- Yes. Let's do this**

 **Anata wa daijōbudesu- You're okay**

 **Soko ni hanguappu shimasu-** **Hang in there**

 **See u guys l8tr. Bye!**


	10. Shadow

**I DO NOT own any of the characters or Super Smash Bros. Both belong to Nintendo. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 10: Shadow

The ritual had started, and I was in a world of trouble when it finished. Though, since it had already started, I was somewhat out of luck. I had heard my friends screaming, scared. They were all scared for me, and I was scared myself. Ike had apparently tried to stop the Black Knight, but had failed, as he was recovering on the ground. I could see the others screaming, but my screams stayed in my head, blocking out the others.

"Zelgius! Stop this madness!" I had heard Roy scream over all the madness, though he was being quiet through most of this.

"Why Roy, why would I stop this pleasant music to my ears?" he asked, most likely talking about my screams of pain.

"You think this is music? I knew you were evil, but this is sick Zelgius." Roy growled as he looked me in the eye but quickly looked away. Suddenly, I felt another stabbing pain in my chest, causing me to scream even louder, which also made everyone look.

"Prince Marth!" I had heard Roy and Ike scream again, but it felt more distant each time someone said something. Then, I felt a dark present all around me, then I heard a dark chuckle.

* * *

 _"What's wrong Prince Marth? You seem scared."_ the voice laughed as a human form took shape to be a male with navy blue hair, pale skin, and red eyes, but the person looked like me!

"W-Who are you?" I asked as I quickly stood up and faced myself, I guess.

" _I'm ashamed Marth."_

"By what?"

" _You don't know who I am. But I'm you."_

"What? How are you me?"

" _I'm the you that was created by my master. And I'm the you that's going to be taking over your body for a while. If you don't mind."_ he said as he snapped his fingers. After that, chains started to surround my torso, pinning my arms to the side. Then, another chain looped itself in the one surrounding my body and lifted me up in the air.

"What the...Let me go Marth!" I cried. It felt weird to call _him_ Marth, but I guess he technically is Marth, and so am I.

" _So, no can do Princey. If I let you go, you could take control over your body again, and we can't have that."_ he chuckled again as a cloud of darkness surround me, plunging me into nothing.

* * *

 **Dark Marth's P.O.V.**

 _"That's enough Master. He's gone."_ I growled as he removed his hand from off Marth's...or rather I say my chest.

"Alright. But did you real do it that fast?"

" _He was weak. Now can you untie me? I'm not some puny Marth who needs to be tied to a post."_

"Of course. But remember, I'm your master. It's not the other way around."

" _I understand. Now, if we're going to start this, we need to do it now so they won't get suspicious."_ I replied as he untied me and I "collapsed", my eyes turning blue before I closed my eyes, hoping those idiots would think I'm still their precious Prince Marth.

"Marth!" I had heard Ike scream, which meant my plan was working.

 _"A-Aiku! I'm fine. Really."_ I said, trying to sound like the actual Marth as best as I could.

"Are you sure?" he asked again as he started to button up my tunic.

 _"Yeah, I'm not hurt am I?"_

"I guess not, but you still scared me."

 _"_ _Gomen'nasai."_ I sighed as I stood up and walked towards Roy, Ike following behind me. "So...where are the others?"

"They went to go help Mark." Roy replied as we walked over to see Reflet carrying his younger brother.

 _"Reflet! Is he okay?"_ I asked, getting annoyed by acting like mister nice guy, but I could blow it about five minutes.

"Yeah. He's just asleep." he replied as he gently stroked his brother's hair.

" _Good."_

"Hey you two, we should get going." Robin yelled as she pushed the door open.

"Your right sis. Let's go Marth." Reflet replied as he turned his back to me, which was his hugest mistake. Zelgius had thrown me Marth's sword, the red gem turning black as soon as it touched my hand. Then, in one swift motion I unsheathed my sword and placed it on Reflet's shoulder, making him stop in his tracks.

"M-Marth! What are you doing?" Reflet yelled, Mark still in his hands.

 _"Who said I was Marth?"_ I hissed in his ear as my eyes turned red again.

"Hey Reflet? What's..." Lucina started but gasped once she saw Reflet's position. "Marth! What are you doing?" she asked as she started to step forward.

" _Ah, my sweet little sister Lucina. What's wrong? Are you scared of me now, that makes me so sad. But really...come any closer and the boy gets it."_ I growled as I watched Lucina freeze in her spot.

"Prince Marth! What's gotten into you?" Roy asked as he walked up to me, no sword in his hand.

" _What are you talking about Roi-kun? I'm just fine."_ I laughed as I kept the sword on Reflet's shoulder and told him to walk, which he did like a good boy. " _Now, if you want your precious friends back, attack me."_ I saw some looks of confusion except Roy and Ike, which meant they were on to me. " _Did I mention that he's going to die otherwise?"_

"What! You never told me that! And what are you waiting for? Attack this creep!"

" _I'm shocked Reflet. You think me, as a...creep? I'm so sad. I might as well kill myself."_ I said with a sigh as I grabbed a sword and put it to my chest.

"Wait! Don't you dare!" Ike yelled as he ran up to me and slashed the sword out my hands with his.

"Ike! What are you doing? He was about to kill himself! Why'd you stop him?!" Pit asked as he looked at Ike.

"He's just a spirit Pit. So if he hurts himself, he's hurting the actual Marth, not himself. He's invincible practically I'm afraid."

" _Very good Ike, I applaud you for not being the stupidest one in the group. But it's still no use. Marth's trapped inside his own body. That is...until I hand his spirit over."_

 _"_ You wouldn't dare! Zelgius...get out here!" Roy yelled as Zelgius walked from behind me.

"What's wrong Roy? Your looking at your best friend. So what's the big deal?" Zelgius asked as I laughed silently to myself.

"This isn't Marth."

" _Am to."_ I sighed as I took my sword off of Reflet's shoulder and pushed him. " _Master. Shall I prepare the rest of the ritual?"_

"Yes please. I'm getting sick of this."

" _Shall I rid them? Or hurt them?"_

"Hurt, we'll save killing for later."

" _Yes milord. Alright you pest. I have to run...but feel free to roam around."_ I laughed as I saw half of them ready their weapons. " _Oh. Ready to attack are you? Okay. Allow me to take the first strike."_ I said as I unsheathed Falchion and placed my hand on the black gem. " _Watashi no ikari o kanjimasu_ _!"_ I yelled as seven small swords made of sleep powder formed in the air. " _Kōgeki."_ After those words fell into the air, the sick sleeping swords, as I call them, launched towards Ike, Roy, Robin, Reflet, Lucina, Morgan, and Pit, hitting them all. Then, after making sure they were all asleep and after adding extra sleeping powder to the already sleeping Mark, I walked off.

 **You didn't have to do that.**

" _Okay. Next time I'll kill them. Just for you Princeling."_

 **You know that's not what I meant**.

" _Well, that's how I took it. Also, when I hand you over to Zelgius...I'll be glad this annoying voice is out of my head."_

 **Hey! That's my head you know.**

" _I should've stabbed this body anyway."_ I huffed as I hit myself on the head, which meant hitting Marth on the head, and walked off again.

* * *

" _I'm here. Can we go ahead and start this? I'm getting sick of listening to this brat in my head."_

 **I am no brat!**

" _Shut up!"_ I growled as I smacked myself in the head again.

"If it's gonna kill you to keep him in your head for three more seconds, then let's go."Zelgius growled as I sighed of relief and walked towards my master.

 **Wait a minute! What's going on here? I didn't agree to this.**

" _Shut up you loudmouth prince! You'll be out a three seconds."_ I sighed as Zelgius placed his hand on my forehead.

 **What are you talking about? Your letting me out?**

 _"Not exactly."_ I said with a smile as a visual spirit of Marth appeared in front of me. " _You belong to my master now. Your soul is his, and your body is mine."_ I chuckled as I pushed his spirit into the hands of my master, and walked off once again.

* * *

 **Ike's P.O.V.**

This Dark Marth person or whoever had dosed us with sleeping powder, though the effects weren't very long, which worried me. We had all woken up maybe fifteen minutes later, including Mark.

"Ugh...What happened? And why am I dizzy and tired all of a sudden?" Pit asked as he sat up and shock his wings out.

"I don't know...but I have a bad feeling." Lucina sighed as she stood up, brushed off her dress, and looked around.

 _"Great observation Sister. But...I don't see anything wrong."_ I looked up to see a figure with navy blue hair as dark as Roy's eyes and red eyes, it was Dark Marth.

"Dark Marth." I growled under my breath as he looked at me.

 _"Oh...Ike. By the way my friends, my name is Shadow. That Marth idiot is gone."_

"What did you do with Marth?" Roy growled at him, Sword of Seals in his hand.

"Roy...what are you doing?" I asked him in a hushed voice.

"Don't worry Master, I know what I'm doing." I replied back, a cold stare in his navy blue eyes.

 _"You want to see the prince Roy? Fine, bring him out Zelgius."_ he called as Zelgius came from behind him, his arm wrapped around something, but I couldn't see what is was. In fact, it didn't look like anything at all.

"What have you done with my brother!?" Lucina cried in anger as Reflet up a gloved hand on her shoulder.

"He's dead."

"What?" we all asked at the same time, readying our weapons though Roy already took off.

"You'll pay for what you did you bastard! Shinu made no jikan!" Roy cried as he lunged forward towards Shadow. Though Zelgius leaped forward and held his arms out. "There's nothing there. Unless you want to die!"

"Really? Okay then, come on out...Marth." Zelgius commanded as a spirit appeared between his hands. The spirit hand midnight blue hair and cerulean eyes.

"Marusu?" Roy gasped as he stood dead in tracks, not realizing how close he was.'

 **Roi-kun. I'm so happy to see you alive and okay.**

"Alive? Marth! You're a spirit. This isn't okay." Roy cried as tears started to form in his eyes.

 **Roi-kun. Don't cry, I'm fine.** Spirit Marth had said as he tried to dry Roy's tears, though his hand went right through his cheek. Then he laughed slightly to himself. **I forgot. I can't touch you. I'm sorry Roi-kun.**

" _This moment is touching, but I'm afraid that you'll have to move this along."_ Shadow had sighed as he touched the gem on Marth's sword, which was now black, and pointed it towards Roy. _"Say so long and good riddance!"_ he cackled as he slung the sword, sending Roy with him.

 **Roi-kun! There was no need to be so harsh! Shoulder and breastplates can only do so much!** Marth cried as he started to struggle in the Black Knight's arms. For a second, I had wonder why he couldn't get out, but then I guessed that it was that cursed armor again.

"Private Roy!" I had screamed as I ran up to Roy, who was unconscious against a wall.

 _"Oh, he'll be fine. I went light on him. I can throw a lot harder you know."_ Shadow laughed as he sheathed his sword and laughed. _"By the way, if you want him back, meet me in the back field. You have an hour."_ he said as he walked off with Spirit Marth and Zelgius. Then I heard grunting from behind me and I turned to see Roy waking up.

"Aiku? What happened?" he asked me as I helped him up.

"We have an hour."

* * *

 **That's probably one of my intense emotional chapters. But anyway, we have a new character now, Shadow, or Dark Marth. (Though Shadow sounds cooler) Anyway, this next chapter might be my last chapter of A Forgotten Past :'( But I hope you guys have liked it so far.**

 **Tell me what you think by the way. See you l8tr!**

 **Translations:**

 **Watashi no ikari o kanjimasu- Feel my fury**

 **Kōgeki- Attack**

 **Shinu made no jikan- Time to die**


	11. Final Battle

**I DO NOT own any of the characters or Super Smash Bros. Both belong to Nintendo. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Final Battle

 **Roy's P.O.V.**

"An hour? I might still remember where it is." I sighed as I looked around. "So now we're..."

"In the northeaster part I believe." Reflet replied as he walked up next to me.

"Right." Ike replied, meaning that all three of us were on the same page.

"Okay. Let's go, it's going to take us a while to get there if we wait." I sighed as we took off.

* * *

 **Shadow's P.O.V.**

" _Alright. It's time to kill those loser. I've been waiting too long. And my hands thirsting for action."_ I sighed to myself as I looked at Zelgius and an empty cage, though I knew Marth was in it.

"How long do they have?" Zelgius asked me as I checked the time.

" _Thirty minutes. You better hope your friends get here so you can enjoy a show."_ I laughed as I walked up to the empty cage as Marth slowly faded into view.

 **You won't...get away with this. I'll...make sure of that.** Marth had replied as he stood up and looked beyond my shoulder, causing me to turn.

 _"Well, well. Looky here, it's Marth's famous army. It's such a pleasure to meet you. Now, let's get this started shall we?"_

"Fine, just know...Marth's coming back with us." Roy growled as he unsheathed his sword.

" _Very well, but it's not fair if it's only me against all of you. So...Zelgius, you wouldn't mind would you?"_

"Of course not, but just know...it's going to be harder to penetrate my armor." Zelgius stated as he walked up to me and got in battle stance.

"Whatever Zelgius. Talk is cheap anyway. Let's just get on with this. And don't worry, we'll get you out of this mess." Ike said as he looked at Marth, who appeared to show a smile then disappeared again. Then, seeing that they were all distracted, I launched an attack. Making my new body disappear, I vanished to the back, and slashed Roy in the back before coming back to the front.

"AGHH! What the... What was that?" Roy asked as he crouched to the ground then stood back up, not sitting up as straight, but still standing.

 _"Alright you brat. I went light that time, but next time, you won't be so lucky."_ I growled as Ike took the first move towards me, though I easily dodged. " _You'll have to try harder than that Mercenary. If you want to hit me."_ I sighed as I kicked him in the back, sending him flying before hitting the floor. " _So, who's next to feel my wrath?"_ I asked as I looked at two children no older than fourteen. _"How about you two?"_ I asked as I slowly slid closer, corning the two children against the wall of the arena.

"Morgan! Mark! Yeah you creep...back off!" I heard someone yelled as I turned to see the Robin girl Master was talking about.

"Or what?" I asked holding my sword against the two children.

"Or this..." she growled as she pulled out a sword. "Here's how it's done!" she yelled as she lunged forward, not giving me time to react. So, she hit me. Disappointing, I know, but oh well. I must admit, it couldn't be helped. "How about that? You okay guys?" she asked as I recovered, unaware that I was getting ready for a final move.

"We're fine sis." the two kids, apparently named Morgan and Mark, had replied before running off at the call of their older brother.

 _"She won't be when I'm done with you."_ I hissed under my breath as I rubbed the gem on Falchion. _"Ni inoru tame ni jikan Naga!_ " I yelled as Shadow Arms, as I call then, sprouted from the gem and flew towards Robin and grabbed her, fling her into the air. _"It's been lovely. But I'm afraid it has to be cut short."_ I said as I jumped upward, sword in hand. _"_ _Kore wa anata no saigo no ikidearimasu!_ " I cried as my sword drew downwards onto Robin, drawing a pillar of flame before we both hit the ground.

"Robin!" I had heard a voice cry, though I didn't know how it was, all the fire around me. Finally, the flame around me vanished, and a jumped up before the others could touch me. Then I looked at Robin, see I did a fine job as she was laying motionless on the ground, her chest moving slowly up and down. I was upset that the stupid sword didn't kill her, but I could tell at the least that she was in a coma.

"What did you do you bastard!?" the other twin screamed at me.

 _"I did what I had to. And I could do it to all of you if you'd like."_ I growled, staring back at his with my cold red eyes.

"Why you...I'll teach you how to treat someone!" he yelled as he was about to launch towards me, though he was stopped by Ike and Roy, which made me laugh, though I tried to stifle it, but I couldn't.

"You think this is funny!?" Ike yelled as he turned towards me. "She might be de..."

 _"She's not dead. A coma? Maybe. But she not dead."_ I sighed as I took out my sword and looked at Zelgius. " _Master. This battle isn't getting anywhere. Who's still fighting?"_ I asked as I looked around and didn't see anyone.

"Who says?" I heard someone yelled from behind before kicking Zelgius so he fell flat on his back before everyone else except for Ike crowded around him.

"What? Shadow! Help me!" He was pleading so desperately, it was almost funny.

" _Why should I? I've been doing all the dirty work while you've been sitting there playing with Marth. So, I see now reason to help you."_ I huffed.

"Why you! Come over here and..." he started before I saw blood and quickly turned away and started to laugh.

"You just think everything is funny don't you?" Pit asked as he flew above head, shooting arrows at me.

 _"I don't know. But I do know by killing Master...you sent the power of his armor to me!"_ I laughed as I held up Falchion, letting the blessed sword absorb the power of Zelgius' armor. " _Now, shall we continue this?"_ I asked as I looked at Ike, who still had his back turned to me, caring for the injured girl. Then I saw my chance to strike. I lunged towards Ike, only to feel a blade clashing into mine.

"No way are you hurting Aiku. I won't let you." Roy growled under his breath as he thrust me back, only making me stumble though.

 _"Your efforts are really cute. But I'm afraid that won't cut it."_ I laughed as I held out Falchion. _"Kore wa kizutsukeru kanōsei ga arimasu_ _!_ " I cackled as hundreds of daggers filled the air around me _. "Now, I hope you can get through this. Cause this is getting interesting."_ I laughed as the daggers fired, some fleeing and panicking, but Ike, Roy, and Reflet stood their ground still.

"Reflet! Take Robin and put in the cage with Marth!" Ike had called as he tossed him the keys, which he apparently had gotten from Zelgius decaying body. I had thought about stopping him, but I wasn't going to, at least...not yet. I kept my eyes on the knight and mercenary, continuing to fire daggers, until one of them scrapped Ike square on his sword arm, causing him to grunt.

 _"What's wrong? Can't use your other arm?"_ I laughed, mocking him as I walked up to him, kicked his sword aside, and pinned him to the ground with my foot and started slashing at him. " _Oh. I thought this would be more fun, but oh well, this will work too I guess."_ I shrugged as I got off of him, then kicked him in his side, making him grunt more.

"Hey. Hands off!" I turned to see Roy trying to carry Ike's two handed sword with one hand. Then I looked past him to see Reflet running back, which I found a perfect opportunity to attack. I had kept a few extra daggers, waiting for him to come back. So I fire them. They stuck to his coat and pinned him to the wall, just as I wanted.

"Reflet!" I looked up and heard the angel, Pit I believe, scream from the sky.

" _Little pest! Jikan ga kakō shimasu!_ " I called out as a tornado formed in the air, catching the young angel and sending him downward with a soft thud, though he still winced. _"Look at them Marth. These are the people who you treasure so much. Most of them can't even stay on their feet, and the ones that can...well, they can't fight back. These are the pathetic people you'd risk your life for to protect!"_ I barked at him as he slowly appeared, a stunned look on his face.

"You're wrong! We protect Marth with honor, and he protects us! He gives up his life so that we can live, and we'll give up our lives so we can live! You wouldn't anything about trust and love anyway! You just let your own master die!" I turned to see Lucina screaming and crying, Morgan and Mark behind her.

 _"_ _Anata wa baka damare_ _"_ I screamed as I disappeared again and appeared behind her, hitting her on a pressure point and knocking her out. _"Only the weak would say that."_

 **LUCINA! Imōto ga me o samashimasu! Mewosamasu!** I looked at Marth's face, and he was clearly pained, but that wasn't my problem. **How could you do that to her?!** He was still screaming at me, and I ignored him so he wouldn't hear my answer, but there was no choice now.

 _"I only do my job and prey on the weak. That's why your you, your sister's unconscious, along with the other one. The boy's pinned to the wall, and the angel's in pain. Why? Because they're all weak, so I simply did my job."_

 **What? You think my sister is weak? You think my friends are weak! You think I'm weak!? I'll show you weak if you want me to."** He was growling, though I wasn't concerned until he stood up and squeezed himself through the bars. I was shocked by this. Those bars were supposed to be fool-proof, at least that's what that idiot of a master said. So, why was he...Oh wait, the bastard's dead. I forgot. But anyway, he was able to come out, and he was coming towards me. But I had other plans, so I let him come into my body and reclaim it, which is what I wanted to do. He ran up and jumped, entering my body. My plan was working.

 **End of P.O.V.**

* * *

I ended up in my body again, and I noticed that Shadow had actually taken good care of it, which was surprising. But that wasn't why I was here. I needed to find Shadow, which so happened to be easier than I thought (considering the fact he had randomly appeared behind me, scaring the living crap out of me). "I want my body back Shadow." I growled as I went for my sword, until I realized it was gone.

 _"You can have it back. I'm done with it."_ he said as he handed me my sword.

"What? Your just giving it to me? But...why?"

 _"You broke through and got to me by yourself. You stronger than I thought, which means you passed the test."_ he said then did the most surprising thing. He smiled, not looking scary for the first time.

"Really? But I..."

 _"Take your body back before I change my mind!"_ he griped at me before fading away.

"Shadow!?" I asked looking around before I closed my eyes, coming back to reality.

* * *

"Prince Marth? Are you alright?" I heard a voice ask as I snapped back into reality.

"Aiku? Where are we?" I asked as I looked around, not recognizing my surroundings.

"I don't know actually. Ask Roy." Ike told me as I looked up to see a blur of red and blue running towards me.

"Marusu! Anata ga totemo koishikattadesu!" Roy cried, sobbing in my arms as I stroked his cardinal red hair.

"Roi-kun. Watashi wa daijōbudesu." I sighed as I let him go and dried his tears with my thumbs before he backed away.

 _"Your not going to be."_ I heard a voice hiss as I felt a sharp pain in my stomach before collapsing.

* * *

 **Shadow's P.O.V**

I had faded, supposedly going back to my original home, _which was no where you idiot Marth,_ I thought to myself as I hid, waiting for the perfect time.

"Prince Marth? Are you okay?" I heard Ike call to Marth had he got back to reality.

"Aiku? Where are we?" he asked as he looked around, glancing right passed me.

"I don't know actually. Ask Roy." he had replied as a figure ran towards Marth.

"Marusu! Anata ga totemo koishikattadesu!" Roy had shouted as he cried. I would've barfed to, if I wasn't a sprit that is.

"Roi-kun. Watashi wa daijōbudesu." Marth had sighed as I pulled out my spirit weapon (yes, those are things), and got into ready stance by reappearing.

 _"Your not going to be."_ I hissed as everyone turned, but no on saw me, that is, until it was too late. _"_ _Anata damasa re yasui baka. Anata wa, watashi ga okonatta to omoimashita._ " I laughed to myself as I stabbed him in the stomach and watched Marth collapse.

"Damasa re yasui baka? Marth is no idiot!" Roy had growled as he started to step forward, but Ike beat him to it.

"You bastard! I'll make you pay!" he shouted, unaware of the fact that I was a spirit.

"Ike! There's no point. He's a spirit." Roy stated, though it sounded like a choke to me because he was holding back tears. Then Ike huffed and lowered his sword.

 _"I've used up all my energy, so my time on Earth is over. But...I bid you farewell."_ I sighed as I faded away.

 **End of P.O.V. (And Shadow)**

* * *

 **Roy's P.O.V.**

Shadow was gone...finally. But...he stabbed Marth, squared in the stomach. I opened up his tunic to see how bad the cut was, and it was bad. A huge cut went from his stomach to his back. "Ike...I think..." I started but couldn't finish as my tears fell out, forming a waterfall from my eyes.

"He's not Roy."

"You don't know that!" I yelled, furious by what just happened.

"Private?" a feminine voice called, causing me to look up.

"L-Lady Naga."

"He's not dead. I can't wake him, but I know he's not dead."

"But...why not?" Ike asked, somewhat butting in, but I didn't mind.

"He was hit with a spirit weapon. And as a spirit...I can't heal him. Well, I'd need a spirit staff, and I don't have one. I'm so sorry Roy."

"It's not your fault Lady Naga. But...can you at least heal my friends?" I asked as I stroked Marth's hair.

"Of course." she replied happily as lights surrounded all my friends, doing the various things to make them reach full health. Once they were all healed and crowed around us, I looked at Ike, and Ike looked at me.

"Lady Naga!" we both called at the same time, but I let Ike finish.

"What is it milord?"

"Do you think...that maybe...since we can't go back and tell anyone that...you could maybe..."

"Change who positioning in the world?" she asked, finished Ike's statement.

"What does that mean?" I asked as I stood up next to Ike, Marth's head by my foot.

"It means...you keep your power, you still remain friends, all your memories stay the same, and you remember this day...but, you won't be high school students at Smash High anymore.

"That's fine with us. We have to ask the others." Ike replied as he turned to face the others.

"Fine with me." Reflet, Robin, Morgan, and Mark replied with a nod.

"I'm okay with it." Lucina sighed.

"Perfect." Pit smiled.

"Alright. Lucina, Reflet, Morgan, Robin, and Mark, you five will be going to Ylisse. Lucina, you will be the princess of Ylisse along with you father. You four, will be her tacticians and tacticians in training." she finished.

"Pit. You'll be coming with me."

"But...why?" he asked as he started to walk towards Lady Naga.

"You're an angel. So, I'm letting you stay with Lady Palutena."

"Um...okay. But, I can still come to Earth right?" he asked as he looked at us.

"Of course. And you two and Marth will be going back to your original homes as your original places in society.

"So...will I..." I asked, hopeful that her answer would be 'yes'.

"Yes Roy. You and your father will be duke and lord of Pherae again." she smiled to look at my happy reaction.

"Wait. Lord and Duke of Pherae?" Ike asked me as he looked at me, his indigo eyebrows raised with question.

"Yeah. My father was the lord, but he had to give up his position for my safety, but...we should be fine now." I sighed happily as I thought about being duke again.

"Ike...would you rather go back to Crimea or stay with Marth?" she asked Ike as he thought for a second.

"I...want to stay with Prince Marth in Altea milady." he replied as he picked up Marth. Then a flash of light surrounded us...as we said our final goodbyes.

 **End of P.O.V**

* * *

I felt myself moving and being placed in a bed. I felt something wrap around my stomach and I cringed in pain a little but let it happen. I was technically awake, but I let myself sleep some.

"Aiku? Is that you?" I asked, still asleep.

"Not just him Prince Marth." I heard another voice say as I slowly opened my eyes to see three figures in the room.

"Mr. Eliwood, Roy? What are you guys doing here?"

"We came from Pherae. We had to see you Marusu." Roy replied as he sat at the foot of my bed.

"So you're okay right?" Mr. Eliwood, or Master Eliwood now, asked as he helped me out of bed.

"Hai. Shikashi... Basho o seikaku ni watashi wa gozen **(** **Yes. But...where am I exactly)** " I asked Master Eliwood really, but Roy answered.

"While you were...out, Aiku and I asked Lady Naga if we could..."

"Change our position?" I asked as I looked at him as he nodded. "So does that mean..."

"Yes. Father and I are rulers of Pherae again!" I cheered as I got up and hugged him.

"Omedetō! Kore wa kyodaidesu!" I cheered as I looked at Master Eliwood and Roy.

"So...this is what life is going to be like now." Ike started as we all settled down. "I'm...actually glad that we didn't go back to Smashville."

"I know. Life in the palace again is going to be nice isn't it Marusu?"

"Yeah. Life's back to normal...and we're all together again."

* * *

 **This is the end of A Forgotten Past! I'm excited...but sad. This was probably my best story I've written. But don't worry, I'll be writing more stories. Also to let you know ahead of time, I write more than video game fanfictions. I'm working on a Hetalia story right now, and I might do a Black Butler-Mirai Nikki crossover in the future in I feel like it. (But that's a hHUGE maybe)**

 **Translations:**

 ** _Ni inoru tame ni jikan Naga-_ Time to pray to Naga**

 ** _Kore wa anata no saigo no ikidearimasu-_ This is your last breath**

 ** _Kore wa kizutsukeru kanōsei ga arimasu-_ This might hurt**

 _ **Jikan ga kakō shimasu-**_ **Time to descend**

 ** _Anata wa baka damare-_ Shut up you idiot**

 ** _Imōto ga me o samashimasu! Mewosamasu-_ Wake up sister! Wake up**

 ** _Anata ga totemo koishikattadesu-_ I missed you**

 _ **Watashi wa daijōbudesu-**_ **I'm okay**

 ** _Anata damasa re yasui baka. Anata wa, watashi ga okonatta to omoimashita-_ You gullible idiot. You thought I was done**

 ** _Damasa re yasui baka-_** **Gullible idiot**

 ** _Basho o seikaku ni watashi wa gozen-_** **Yes. But...where am I exactly**

 ** _Omedetō! Kore wa kyodaidesu-_ Congratulations! This is huge**

 **Bye guys. See you in my next story!**


End file.
